Ser más fuerte
by Ynes Vazkez
Summary: Tras volver de Edolas, Lucy es ignorada y llamada debil por lo que decide marcharse a entrenar y demostrar que no lo es. ¿ que ocurrira? ¿ se hara mas fuerte o morira en el intento? Es muy mal resumen . es mi primer fic
1. Capítulo 1: Eres débil

**SER MÁS FUERTE **

**Capitulo 1: Eres débil**

No soy dueña de Fairy tail pero el argumento es mio

**PVO. Lucy**

¿Por qué? Esa es la pregunta que estaba en mi mente las ultimas semanas. Hace 3 semanas que volvimos de Edolas y todo se habia puesto patas arriba, al menos, mi vida. Lisanna, la hermana pequeña de Mira y de Elfman, habia regresado ''de entre los muertos''. Todos estaban felices de que hubiera vuelto y me alegro desde lo mas profundo, al menos asi seria si todos compartieran su felicidad conmigo. Desde que volvio he sido ignorada, como si no existiera, como si solo hubiera sido una sustituta,... Entiendo esto por parte de Mira o Elfman, es su hermana al fin y alcabo, o de Natsu o Gray que es su amiga de la infancia¿ pero de Wendy, Juvia o Gajeel? ¡Maldita sea, ellos ni siquiera la conocian¡ Pero es asi. Al principio entendi que los chicos quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido y conocerla... pero despues de tanto tiempo, empezama a sentirme mal: dolida, ignorada,...

En estos momento me dirijo al gremio en busca de algun trabajo. Necesito el dinero para pagar el alquiler. Levante la vista hacia el frente y me di cuenta que ya estaba en las puertas del gremio. Abri las grandes puertas y para no variar, nadie me presto atención, bueno, no todos, Gray y Erza me saludaron con una radiante sonrisa. Ellos eran los unicos que no se habian olvidado de mi. Despues de pasar unos dias para ponerse al dia con la albina, volvieron a la normalidad. Tras devolverles el saludo, me diriji al tablon de trabajos. Pense en hacer el trabajo con Natsu y el resto del equipo, asi que buscaba un trabajo bien pagado para que al repartirlo tubiera suficiente para pagar el alquiler. Habia uno que era fantastico, encontrar a un mago que se escapo tras el arresto del gremio oscuro al que pertenecia. Lo cogi sin pensarlo dos veces y me dirigi a la mesa en la que se encontraban Natsu, Lisianna, Gray, Erza y Happy.

-¡Chicos¡ Mirar este trabajo, esta muy bien pagado y solo tenemos que encontrar a este tipo.- Dije con una sonrisa radiante que escondia el dolor de las ultimas semanas.

-La verdad es que esta bastante bien.- respondio Natsu tras examinar atentamente el trabajo- ¿ Qué te parece Lisanna?

-Mmm, creo que la recompensa es bastante considerable

-¡Genial¡ Entonces lo haremos. Erza , Gray preparaos para el viaje, partimos esta tarde.

Espera Natsu, ¿que pasa conmigo?- esto no podia ni creermelo.

¿ Que pasa? Oh, claro. Gracias por avisarnos de este trabajo

No es eso. ¡Te has olvidao de mi ¡ Por lo menos podrias haberme nombrado

Pero, Lucy, es que tu no vienes- entonces vi todo negro, esto era una pesadilla. ¡ Y me lo dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja¡ Aprete mis puños hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blanco, no habia rastro de la sonrisa con la que me habia dirijido a ellos y mis ojos se encontraban cristalinos por las lagrimas de rabia que amenazaban con salir. Ante mi imagen Natsu empezo a explicarme el porque- Es que... Lucy, siempre tenemos que defenderte, casi nunca nos ayudas y somos nosotros los que hacemos todo el trabajo- Ante estas palabras abri los ojos hasta el extemo y se me habia caido la boca ante sus palabras

¡Natsu¡ ¿No podias decirlo de otra forma?- le reprocho Gray...Espera...

¿Tu tambien crees eso Gray?- le mire con lagrimas corriendo mis mejillas, ya no podia ocultralas. Mire a mi compañera- ¿ Erza?- su unica respuesta fue dirigir la vista hacia sus manos, como si fuera lo mas interesante del planeta- ¡¿ES ESO LO QUE PIENSAN?¡ ¡¿QUE SOY DEBIL¡?-No me habia percatado del tono de voz , aunque no me importaba en estos momento. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estubieran haciendo y dirigieron su atencion sobre nosotros. Mis la grimas corrian por mis mejillas como hacia mucho que no sucedia, temblaba por la ira que sentia y pequeños sollozos salian sin permiso. El resto del gremio se fue acercando para contemplar la escena pero a una distancia prudente por si se desataba una pelea.

Lucy, tranquilizate...- esta fue Erza en un intento de aplacar mi ira , pero ya era tarde para que contestara

¡NO QUIERO CALMARME¡ ¡ SE SUPONEN QUE SON MIS COMPAÑEROS, MIS AMIGO, Y TAN TRANQUILOS ME DECIS QUE SOY DEBIL Y UNA CARGA¡ ¿POR QUE ME PEDISTEIS UNIRME SI PENSAIS ASI' ¡¿POR QUE?¡

Lucy, es que un equipo de cinco personas para misiones de tan baja recompensa es muy dificil obtener suficiente dinero- Natsu intento razonar conmigo. Fue en ese momento cuando se destruyo algo en mi interior y Gray y el resto se percataron se percataron de las palabras dichas- no ... espera.. no quise decir eso

Eso fue lo que dijistes, el equipo era de 4 y yo solo era la sustituta de Lisanna..-respondi en un susurro

Mis lagrimas caian, temblaba levemente ante la verdad y el resto no decia nada, sorprendidos a que se hubieran atrevido. Mire hacia mis lados para ver como mis compañeros, mi familia, agachaban la cabeza. Ellos lo sabian, y me lo habian ocultado. El maestro era el unico que me devolvia la mirada pero de una forma triste, pidiendome perdon en silencio.- Todos ustedes lo sabian y no me dijeron nada. Supieron todo este tiempo y me lo ocultaron, me ignoraron... Pensaba que este gremio era una gran familia donde todos cuidabamos de todos...

-Lo somos Lucy...- esa era Levy, mi supuesta amiga

-¡ LA FAMILIA NO SE TRAICIONA ASI¡ SE SUPONE QUE NOS GUARDAMOS LAS ESPALDAS

Me acerque a Natsu y le arrevate el cartel de las manos y empeze a caminar hacia la salida. Antes de salir me di media vuelta y les respondi a todos- Me marcho para entrenar, volvere cuando sea lo suficiente fuerte para pertenecer a esta ''familia''.- con esas ultimas palabras puse rumbo a mi casa a preparar la maleta, este iba ser un viaje largo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Adiós Magnolia, Hola Gosia

**Capitulo 2: Adios Magnolia ,Hola Gosia**

Fairy Til no me pertenece.

**POV Lucy**

No pensaba quedarme ni un solo segundo mas de lo necesario. Me encontraba en mi apartamento, apoyada en la puerta soltando todas las lagrimas que se habian formado en mis ojos por las palabras de mi ''familia''. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero era momento de empezar a preparar todo, esa misma noche pensaba subir a un tren rumbo ...ni idea, pero me daba igual, cualquier sitio me valdra para entrenar. Cogi la llave de Virgo.

-¡Puerta de la doncella, te abro! ¡Virgo!

-¿Hora del castigo, princesa?- pregunto con una reverencia. Cuando levanto la vista , noto mis lagrimas. -Princesa, ¿se encuetra herida?¿ necesita primeros auxilios?

-No Virgo, no estoy herida ni necesito primeros auxilios. ¿ Podrias ayudarme a preparar las maletas? Me marcho por un tiempo de Magnolia.

-Por supuesto, princesa.- respondio el espiritu con un pequeña inclinacion y dirigiendose hacie el armario para preparar las ropas. Mientras Virgo se encargaba de los preparartivos para el viaje, yo me sente en el escritorio para escribir dos cartas. La 1º era para mi casera a la cual informaba de que no vendria durante un tiempo pero que le mandaria el dinero para seguir pagando el alquiler. La 2º iba dirigida al gremio, informandoles de que cada mes les mandaria una carta con el dinero del alquiler y algo de informacion sobre mi la situacion.

Cuando termine ambas cartas, el quipaje estaba terminado y Virgo esperaba tranquilamente a mi espalda, sin hacer ruido, esperando a una nueva orden.- Puedes marcharte ya Virgo. Gracias por la ayuda.- Y con eso se marcho. Me diriji al baño para tomar una ducha caliente, no sabia cuanto tiempo tardaria en volver a disfrutar de una y asi borraria el rastro del dolor que sentia , camuflandolo con las gotas calientes de mi bañera. Sali de alli siendo una nueva Lucy, dispuesta a ser mas fuerte. Me habia vestido con un pantalon largo y negro, deportivas negras y una camiseta blanca un poco suelta. Las faldas no son la mejor opcion para un largo viaje y un duro entrenamiento. Tras meter en el buzon de mi casera la carta, envia la otra para que el gremio la recibiera cuando ya no estubiera cerca y empeze a caminar hacia la estacion. En taquilla compre un billete hacia Clover, donde haria trasbordo para poner rumbo al reino de Bosco*. Alli empezaria mi entrenamiento. Me sente en mi asiento junto a la ventana y contemple el paisaje pasar a gran velocidad. Adios, Magnolia

**POV Laxus**

¡Por fin en casa¡ Despues de que todos regresaron de Edoras tome rapidamente una mision con el Raijinshuu. Habia sido readmitido en el gremio, y por mi cambio de actitud el viejo me estaba entrenando para ser su sucesor. Habia tomado la mision por tres moticos principales: 1º, estaba sin pasta y con una mision de clase-S podria vivir mucho tiempo sin trabajar y asi centrarme en el entrenamiento. La 2º razon era huir del entrenamiento del viejo, estoy harto del papeleo del gremio, la mayoria siendo quejas por destruccion durante las misiones, la mayor parte eran contra Natsu. Y por ultimo, Lisanna, haber, me alegro que halla vuelto y no estubiera muerta pero tanto ambiente de amor. He cambiado pero... soy Laxus, ¡ por dios¡ Respeto a mis compañeros, los aprecio, los protejo, ... pero no espereis un abrazo... a no ser que sea de esa rubia...lo que le haria se queda corto con ''abrazo''. Su brillante cabellera, sus profundos ojos que son como estrellas, su hermosa sonrisa que ilumina mis dias, y su cuerpo, todas sus curvas bien puestas, con unas preciosas y finas piernas, sus...

-¡Laxus, cuidado¡ - grito Freed mientras tiraba de mi hacia atras un segundo antes de que callera en un agujero en mitad de la calle- Laxus ¿ te encuentras bien?

-Si, estoy bien. Solo pensaba en algo.- y continue mi camino manteniendo a mi diosa lejos de mi mente para no volver a tropezar ni tener un posible accidente. Acelerando mi paso, estaba ansioso por verla. En unos minutos estabamos delante de las puertas del gremio y ,como siempre, estaban haciendo mucho jaleo.

-¡Ya estamos aqui¡ - grito Bickslow a pleno pulmon pero nadie nos presto atencion, ni nos respondio

-¡Natsu, eres un idiota¡- gritaba Erza, hacia mucho que no la veia asi. ¿que habra hecho ahora ese descerebrado?- ¿ Como se te ocurre decir eso?

-Pero es la verdad- respondia el aludido para defenderse

-¡Podrias haberselo dicho de una manera mas sutil, cerebro llama¡- le grito Gray en toda la cara. ¿Pero que ha hecho para que esten asi?

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTES, STRIPPER?¡- respondio Salamander con toda su ira

-LO QUE ERES. Lucy es nuestra amiga y no se merecia que la trataras asi...- ¡¿Lucy?¡ ¿ QUE LE HA HECHO HA **MI **RUBIA?¡ Ahora era yo el que me acercaba, amenazante y cubierto de pequeñas chispas que era incapaz de ocultar por la ira que sentia. No sabia que habia pasado, pero sin duda era algo grave si todos le estaban reprochando de esta manera a ese idiota.

Me situe a su espalda y con un voz de calma total que camuflaba mi sed de sangre por esa escoria pregunte- ¿Que coño has hecho, Natsu?- el aludido se dio la vuelta despacio, y cuando me vio en este estado, supo que si su respuesta no me agradaba acabaria muerto, como minimo.

-E..es que ... dicuti con L..lu..Lucy- respondio con mucho cuidado

-¿Que fue lo que paso exactamente?- pregunte en pleno punto de ebullicion, una sola gota mas y mi ira seria desatada. Todos estaban asustados, incluso el viejo, nunca me vieron asi, jamas. Fui buscando con la mirada alguien que me explicara la situacion pero todos apartaban la mirada temerosos de ser ellos quien me dieran la respuesta-¡¿QUE COÑO ES LO QUE PASO AQUI EN MI AUSENCIA?¡- en esta ocasion hasta mi propio equipo se aparto de mi, asustados como pequeños conejos enfrente de un lobo.

-Yo te lo explicare- me respondio el viejo de manera cautelosa. Escuche la historia atentamente y cuando llego al final..

-Prometi no levantar la mano a ninguno de mis compañeros...- y le arree un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas a Natsu, oí como su narices se rompio y empezaba a gritar por el dolor-... pero esta te la merecias, idiota

Con esta ultima frase me diriji al apartamento de la mujer que me habia acompañado en sueños desde que llego al gremio, pero cuando llegue supe al instante que no se encontraba alli. Segui su olor hasta la estacion, ya cerrada, y la sangre empezo a desaparecer de mi rostro. Chispas saltaban a mi alrededor por la ira que sentia. Era imposible saber la direccion que habia tomado si habia cogido el tren y, con esta cruda verdad, solo pude caer de rodillas al suelo y empezar a llorar por su ausencia. Esto era una pesadilla... un castigo por todos los crimenes que habia cometido...

**POV Lucy**

Ya habia llegado a mi destino, y el sol habia salido hace ya algunas horas. Llevaba viajando casi dos dias, tenia las piernas y brazos entumecidos y los ojos hinchados por las amargas y dolorosas lagrimas que habian huido de mis ojos. La ciudad en la que habia decidido asentarme durante mi entrenamiento se llamaba Gosia. Era un pueblo pequeño, de casa bajas que partian de una plaza grande donde se situaba el mercado. El lugar era precioso, donde mirases podias ver flores, arboles, enredaderas, mariposas,... a unos pocos kilometros se divisaba un bosque. Perfecto, ese sera mi hogar. Puse rumbo hacia el ayuntamiento e informe al alcalde de parte de mi situacion, no tenia que saberlo todo, solo que era una maga y que buscaba un lugar donde asentarme durante mi entrenamiento. Me dio permiso para construir una cabaña en el bosque y con una sonrisa me dio la bienvenida al pueblo, avisandome que como maga aqui tendria muchos trabajos ya que no habia magos hasta el proximo pueblo, lo cual me venia de perlas pues, te esta manera podria hacer frente a los gastos que tubiera que afrontar y podria pagar la renta en Magnolia. En el bosque me puse a buscar un lugar no muy alejado del pueblo pero lo suficiente para poder entrenar sin molestar o causar daño a los ciudadanos. Encontre el lugar perfecto a 500 metros de la entrada del bosque. Se trataba de un claro cruzado por un riachuelo. El claro era lo suficientemente grande como para poder acoger el edificio del gremio y el patio de entrenamiento. Me acerque al arroyo y me lave el rostro, por lo menos con esa pequeña accion habia logrado bajar la hinchazon de mis ojos.

-Bien, es hora de empezar. Puerta del toro dorado ¡abierta! ¡Taurus!¡Puerta de la doncella, te abro! ¡Virgo!¡Puerta del leon, abierta¡Loki¡-

-¿Es hora del castigo, princesa?-

-Muuu, tan hermosa como siempre-

-¿En que te puedo ayudar, Lucy?- Este ultimo, al darse cuenta de los rastros de mi dolor se puso histerico- ¡Lucy¡ ¿que pasa? ¿que te sucede?- en ese momento volvi a empezar a llorar y le relate a mi amigo lo sucedido en el gremio. Cuando termine sus ojos mostraban la furia que se despertaba en su interior,los otros dos no estaban en una mejor situacion pero dejaron que su lider se encargara, y, antes de que pudiera hacer alguna amenaza o levantarse para cortar la cabeza de Salamader le respondi.

-¡Loki, espera¡ He venido aqui para entrenar pero necesito un lugar en el que vivir mientras tanto.. ¿ podriais ayudarme a construir una cabaña junto al arroyo? No tiene que ser gran cosa y se que vosotros soy luchadores pero ...

-Claro que podemos, no solo somos una masa de musculos, pero vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Scorpio

-No hay problema.¡Puerta del escorpión, te abro! ¡Scorpio!- en cuanto llego, Loki empezo a explicarle la situacion al recien llegado y a dirigir el trabajo. Para no estorbar, les avise de que me dirigia al pueblo para buscar algo de comida e informarme sobre los ciudadanos. Ellos asintieron y continuaron con su labor.

Estube lo que quedo de dia en el pueblo, conociendo a los ciudadanos y presentandome. Cuando empeze a regresar al prado ya habia anochecido pero, sorprendentemente, ese bosque no se volvio tetrico ni nada por el estilo, me daba la bienvenida como por la mañana. Al llegar al prado mis ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas. La cabaña, bueno, la casita estaba termina y era preciosa, no se como la hicieron pero era magnifica y se las habian apañado para que el agua del arroyo entrase en la cabaña de manera que estubiera abastecida de esa necesidad completamente. Al entrar mi sorpresa fue mayor que en el exterior. Habia muebles de madera situados perfectamente en el lugar, como si siempre hubieran estado alli. En la entrada habia un pequeño armario para dejar abrigos, botas, bufandas,... continuabas por un corto pasillo que daba entrada a la cocina- comedor. La estancia estaba amueblada con una encimera, un lavabo¡ con agua corriente¡, muebles de madera, una mesa con tres sillas y un sofa relleno de la lana de Aries. Supuse que Loki debio de pedirle algo de lana para el sofa y otros muebles. Al fondo de la sala habia un pasillo que daba a tres habitaciones. La 1º era mi habitacion la cual estaba amueblada con una cama , una mesita y una comoda dando la ventana daba hacia el arroyo. El 2º cuarto era un pequeño baño con un lavabo, un espello, dos muebles llenos de toallas y utensilios de aseo como peines; y una bañera como la que tenia en mi apartamento. La ultima estancia era un pequeño depacho decorado con un escritorio, una silla y algunos armarios. Hola Gosia


	3. Aclaracion de la historia

Hola a todos¡. esto es una explicacion sobre la historia, puede tener algo de spoiler.

He alterado el tiempo de las sagas, produciendose:

1º las pruebas para mago clase-s

2º la saga de Edoras

3º Los Grandes Juegos Magicos

Se que de esta manera estropeo muchisimo la historia pero para el argumento que tengo pensado, este cambio es necesario

Un saludo, espero subir pronto un nuevo capitulo


	4. Chapter 3: Comienza el entrenamiento

**Capitulo 3: Comienza el entrenamiento**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Lucy**

Una semana llevo en Gosia, y desde hace cuatro dias que comenza mi entrenamiento. Los tres primeros dias estube conociendo a los ciudadanos, el pueblo y el bosque. Segun los aldeanos, el monte estaba lleno de animales salvajes de todo tipo, desde inofensaivas ardillas y liebres, hasta osos y jaurias de lobos. Esto me venia de perlas, pues podria cazar si lo necesitaba. Ademas, tenia una gran variedad de plantas medicinales y frutos y hongos comestibles. Habia despertado con las primeras luces de la mañana y tomama un pequeño desayuno en el porche mientras disfrutaba del susurro del agua del arroyo. Tras terminar, limpie lo que habia ensuciado y comence a recordar el primer dia de entrenamiento.

**Flashback**

Hacia dos horas que habia salido el sol y habia decidido que hoy comenzaria mi entrenamiento. Llame a Capricornio y a Loki y no tardaron mucho en estar delante mia.

-Chicos, necesito que me entrenen en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo... necesito hacerme mas fuerte.

-Lucy, entiendo que quieras demotrar que eres fuerte pero...

-Pero nada Loki. Me llamaron debil. Natsu, mi compañero, mi amigo, me llamo debil en frente de todo el gremio y me sustituyo por Lisanna en el equipo. Y lo peor es que todos lo sabian... no pienso darles razones para que me llamen debil de nuevo

-Esta bien. Empezemos con algunas nociones basicas. En primer lugar debes color los puños delante de tu rostro- coloco mis manos a la altura que habia dicho y los cerre para continuar- No, asi no. Debes colocar el pulgar por fuera, si pegas un puñetazo con el pulgar entre tus dedos te haras daño e incluso podrias rompertelo. Ahora vamos a la posicion de las piernas, para lograr un mayor impulso debes colocarlas ...

Asi continuamos durante varias horas. Capricornio y Loki me enseñaron las posiciones basicas , algunas tecnicas de defensa y unas pocas de ataque. Para mi sorpresa tenia muy buena base debido a las clases de baile y de gimnasia que habia recibido cuando era pequeña, lo que me proporcionaba una buena flexibilidad y rapidez.

-Gracias chicos. Creo que por hoy me habeis ayudado mucho. Voy a comer algo y empezare con el entrenamiento para aumentar mi capacidad magica.

-Hasta mañana Lucy- con una sonrisa empezaron a regresar al mundo de los espiritus.

Entre dentro de la casa y comence a cocinar con los pocos alimentos que tenia. Tendria que ir al pueblo a comprar pero apenas me quedaba dinero y queria reservarlo para alguna necesidad en el futuro. Entonces pense en los alimentos que podria recolectar y los animales que podria cazar en el bosque. Con esto en mente cocine los poco que tenia y lo comi como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas. Tras terminar, limpie los platos y ollas que habia usado y sali de la casa.

-¡Puerta del arquero, yo te abro! ¡Sagitarius!

-Moshi moshi. ¿ En que puedo ayudar?- saludo el espiritu con una pequeña inclinacion

-Sagitario, ¿ podrias enseñarme a usar el arco?- le pregunte un poco cautelosa , al fin y al cabo, era su habilidad

-¿Por que? Si necesitais un arco en la batalla podeis llamarme y ... ¿ Acaso quereis romper nuestro contrato?¿ ya no os soy util?

-¡NO¡ No es eso... veras en este bosque hay una gran variedad de animales y habia pensado en aprender a usar un poco el arco para poder cazarlos. Nunca seria capaz de usarlo en una batalla ni quiero romper nuestro contrato... -

-¿Es eso verdad?¿ Deseais que siga a vuestro lado?- asenti varias veces con la cabeza- En ese caso permitizme enseñaros. Lo primero es obtenerun arco para usted. Esperad un momento- y con estas ultimas palabras desaparecio. Antes de que pudiera preguntarme a donde fue aparecio junto a mi- Tomad, este arco lo utilizo en mis practicas. No tiene nada de especial como el latigo que os entrego Virgo, pero para lo que quereis usarlo os servira- deposito en mis manos un pequeño arco de madera oscura con grabados de simbolos y animeles en negro, que para mi sorpresa eran las representaciones de las estrellas. Habia un leon, una sirena, un toro, un carnero, dospeces,...¡ estaban todos¡. Era precioso.

-¡Muchas gracias¡- estaba emocionada, si aprendia a usarlo podria ahorrarme mucho dinero e incluso vender carne o pieles en el mercado del pueblo.

-¿Estais lista?

-¡SI¡- le conteste con entusiamo y una sonrisa en mi rostro como las de antes de marcharme de mi hogar.


	5. Capitulo 4: ¿Donde estas, Lucy?

**Capitulo 4: ¿Donde estas , Lucy?**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Laxus**

Ha pasado un mes y no hay ninguna señal de mi rubia. ¿ Donde estaba? Hemos ido a todos los grmios amigos para saber si se encuentra en alguno, todos los lugares donde mi acompañante actual pensaba que estaria. En este largo mes la enana de pelo azul me ayudaba a buscar a Lucy. La verdad su presencia no me importaba, sabia mucho de Lucy, por lo visto era su mejor amiga, y aprendia cosas sobre la joven . Pero lo que me molestaba era la presencia de su autoproclamado ''protector''. Ese cerebro de hojalata argumentaba que no podia dejarme a solas con la peli azul porque si me daba otro ataque de furia como cuando le rompi la nariz a Salamander, mataria a la enana. Me pregunto si ahora era requisito ser idiota para entrar en el gremio, se notaba a leguas que se gustaban pero ninguno avanzaba... Ahora nos encontrabamos en un campamento que improvisamos, me tocaba la primera guardia y el dragon slayer de hierro ya dormia... pero la pequeñaja me miraba atentamente, examinandome, buscando algo ... y estaba empezando a acabarse mi paciencia

-¿Que?- entonces me miro a la cara y agacho la cabeza sonrojada por haberla pillado ''infraganti''-¿Que buscabas?¿Tengo comida en la cara o que?

-No... es solo que intentaba entender...

-¿Entender que?

-Porque tu.. porque haces esto- ahora yo era el perpeljo ¿Porque hacia guardia? Al ver que no comprendia se explico- ¿Por que nos ayudas a buscar a Lucy? Quiero decir, se que has cambiado desde aquello pero... se que hay mas...- chica lista y observadora, ahora entiendo como ha sobrevivido en las misiones – No tienes que decirmelo...es lo que tenia curiosidad...

-Es cierto que hay mas. Eres muy observadora... y lista. Ni siquiera el Raijinshuu se ha dado cuenta de este ''cambio'', y eso que ellos son los que mas tiempo pasan conmigo.- En su cara podia ver la sorpresa por ser alagado por el 3º mago más fuerte del gremio, sin duda no se lo esperaba.

-¿Y que es?

-Jjajaaj, no voy a decirtelo. No quiero que todo el gremio se entere de esto- era la primera vez desde hacia un mes que sonreia y estaba a gusto

-¿Una pista?- me miraba como un niño pequeño en cuyos ojos se vislumbraba la emocion y la curiosidad. Ademas, me habia ayudado todo este tiempo, me acompaño por todo Fiore, me conto cosas sobre la mujer que amaba... supongo que una pista no era mucho pedir. La señale con el dedo y despues la silueta del dormilon que se encontraba a mi izquierda, la luz de la hoguera iluminaba su cabello negro y su espalda, y por su acompasada respiracion y sus murmullos sabia que aun dormia. La enana siguio la direccion del dedo pero me miro con confusion, aun no entendia la pista... pero nunca dijo que le diera una pista facil...

-¿Eso es la pista? ¿Como esperas que sepa el porque de tu comportamiento señalando a Gajeel.?

-Ya te lo he dicho, eres lista, y si no lo adivinas es que no eres tan inteligente como esperaba- se asomo una sonrisa socarrona por mis labios, esto era muy divertido.- Ademas yo no señale a Gajeel...o al menos no solo a el- Entoces se señalo a si misma y despues a Gajeel... su cabeza estaba empezando a funcionar y lo podia ver en sus ojos y su ceño. Se señalo a ella y al dormilon varias veces... hasta que lo descubrio. Se le pusieron como platos, se levanto de un salto y me señlalo

-¡TE GUSTA LUCY¡- grito a todo pulmon, el bosque entero se desperto...excepto la bella durmiente, hoy era mi dia de suerte. Frunci mi ceño y la mire severamente

-¿Por que no gritas un poco mas fuete? Creo que Mirajane y el resto de Fiore no te ha oido

-Ups, perdon- me miro con una disculpa en los ojos que se contradecia un poco con la sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios...hasta que se le puso el rostro palido. Parecia que habia visto un fantasma. Pocos minutos despues empezo a tomar una tonalidad roja parecida al cabello de Erza- ¿ Y tu como sabes que...m..me ...?

-¿Que te gusta el cerebro de hojalata? Lo sabe todo el mundo, se ve a kilometros que os gustais. Me sorprende que no os hayais dado cuenta vosotros.

-¿ Tanto se me nota?

-Bastante, pero algo menos que a la bella durmiente

-No digas tonterias, yo no le gusto a Gajeel...

-Mira enana...

- ¡ME LLAMO LEVY¡

-Esta bien, Levy. Si se que te gusta Gajeel, ¿que te hace pensar que no se que tu le gustas?

Entonces empezo a meditar . Yo volvi a mirar a las llamas, viendo como bailaban y engullian la leña. Entonces de su interior surgio una figura femenina, con el cabello rubio y ojos de color cafe. Me sonreia como en aquella ocasion...cuando le pedi perdon...

**Flashback**

Habia sido expulsado del gremio y la verdad, el castigo me parecia leve. Habia herido a mis compañeros y por poco destruyo la ciudad...me merecia algo mas severo. Estaba en mi casa recogiendo mis cosas, habia decidido hacerme mas fuerte pero esta vez, para defenderles. Habia pensado en ir a ver el desfile pero escondido para que no me viesen, no queria estropearles la diversion. Era ya la hora , tome mi bolsa y puse rumbo a la calle donde se celebraria el desfile. Estaba abarrotada de gente, y no se podia apreciar del todo la belleza de las carrozas, asi que me subi a uno de los tejados para verlas. Eran increibles, ahora estaba pasando una en la que se encontraban la chica del agua y Gray... sin duda debia pedirle a Freed en una de las cartas que le mandara, una lista con los nombres de los miembros del gremio. Si iba a protegerlos debia saber sus nombres. La chica hizo un arco con su magia y el chaval lo congelo. Se podia leer el nombre del gremio...era precioso. Las carrozas siguieron pasando y en la ultima podia ver al viejo. Para mi sorpresa, todos levantaron la mano al cielo con el dedo en alto... empeze a llorar como no lo hacia desde que era pequeño. Cuando la fiesta termino, baje del tejado y empeze a salir de la ciudad... pero alguien enfrente mio me ofrecia un pañuelo blanco con una flor azul bordada. Levante la vista y la vi sonriendome

-Toma, no creo que quieras que te vean llorar- y me entrego el pañuelo.- Ha sido bonito¿verdad?

-Si... la verdad ha sido incrible- correspondi a su sonrisa con otra un poco mas timida- Lucy, yo... queria pedirte perdon por ...por todo lo que te he hecho pasar...yo no...

- ¡Callate¡- estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que me perdonara ... pero que me hablara asi..Algo mas calmada me respondio- No hay nada que perdonar

-¡¿QUE NO HAY NADA QUE PERDONAR?¡CASI MUERES¡ No solo tu...sino todo el gremio...- agache la cabeza, no podia mirarla a los ojos, pero una mano me obligo a dejar de observar los zapatos de bailarina que habia usado en el desfie. Probablemente aun llevase la ropa del espectaculo debajo de la capa.

-Laxus, somos una familia, y la familia se perdona. Es normal que los hermanos se riñan y pelen. Pero eso no significa que no se quieran y aprecien. Ya estabas perdonado antes de hacer nada...- me regalaba una sonrisa timida mientras me observaba con unos profundos ojos que no estaban en contra de las palabras dichas. Entonces la abrace y comenze a llorar, no podia evitarlo. Ella no me conoce, y lo que conoce no es muy bueno, pero aun asi me aprecia...me aparte de ella para ver como sonreia abiertamente...entonces supe que queria ver y proteger esa sonrisa por lo que me quedara de vida

**Fin Flashback**

Prometi proteger esa sonrisa... y habia fallado... pero iba asegurarme de volver a verla... aunque tuviese que sacrificar todo para lograrlo...


	6. Capitulo 5: Cartas a favor, cartas en co

**Capitulo 5 : Cartas a favor, cartas en contra**

Fairy tail no me pertence

**POV Lucy**

Ya ha pasado un año, un largo año en el bosque de los alrededores de Gosia, donde estuve entrenandome. Ahora era más fuerte, mi poder magico habia aumentado bastatnte desde que llegue y mis habilidades en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no se quedaban atras. En este tiempo habia cambiado un poco, mi pelo era más largo pero seguía recogiendomelo en el lado con mi lazo azul, habia adelgazado a causa del entrenamiento aunque mi pecho habia aumentado vaias tallas y ademas era un par de centimetros mas alta. El sol comenzaba a filtrarse entre las hojas de los arboles y producia bellos reflejos en el agua del riachuelo. Entre mis manos se encontraba un papel bastante desgastado, en el se leia:''Se busca''. Era el cartel de la mision que le ofreci a mi equipo. Lo habia observado y leido cientos de veces en este ultimo año y habia investigado sobre el hombre. Ahora se encontraba por los alrededores de Onibus. Probablemente esta buscando la manera mas segura de pasar la frontera sin ser atrapado... pero iba a impedirlo. Lo habia decidido, le capturaria, cobraria la rencompensa y demostraria que no era debil. Sabia cual era su paradero y ahora era mas fuerte, todas las cartas estaban a mi favor. Me vesti con una camiseta de tirantes negra , un pantalon corto azul unas botas negras que me llegaban por debajo de la rodilla y un guante de cuero negro que cubria mi marca de Fairy Tail. Comenze a preparar la mochila para el viaje, y cerre la casa. Me diriji al pueblo a informar al alcalde sobre la mision. Se despidio con lagrimas en los ojos, en este ultimo año habia sido como una hija para el. Iba a echar de menos al la aldea entera, pero en particular a este hombre que me habia abierto los brazos desde el momente que le dije mis intenciones de quedarme en la aldea . Me deseo suerte y me rogo que tuviera cuidado, le asegure que estaria alerta y me diriji a la estacion para poner rumbo a Clover y despues a Onibus.

Me llevo dos dias llegar a Onibus pero al fin estaba aqui. Escribi una carta para el gremio, la guarde en la mochila y me diriji a la cueva que se encontraba al noroeste de la ciudad, segun mi informacion alli estaba escondido ...pero no por mucho tiempo. Llevaba mucho tiempo siguiendole la pista por medio de informadores y no me esperaba que sigiera en el lugar, es mas, no me esperaba ni que estubiera alli...pero me equivoque.

-¿Quien anda ahi?- una voz grave y sensual pregunto desde la oscuridad de la cueva.

-Me llamo Lucy, soy maga de...- ¿de que?¿de Fairy Tail?-... soy maga. Vengo a detenerte por huir de la justicia desde la detencion de tu antiguo gremio.- Tras mis palabras una figura salio de las sombras. Aunque mi expresion no lo mostraba, estaba sorprendida. Ante mi se enconraba un joven de unos 20 años, de tez palida, cabello largo y castaño claro, delgado, llevaba una cinta roja que sujetaba sus cabellos a la frente y le tapaban su ojo derecho, el otro era de un negro comparable con las sombras mas oscuras, sus labios eran finos y rosados. Vestia una camiseta roja con dibujos blancos en los costados, un pantalon blanco y largo que se introducia dentro de sus botas negras, muñequeras de cuero negro en ambos brazos y un pañuelo azul cubria su cuello. En el lado izquierdo se mostraba el hombro donde tenia la marca de su gremio. Era guapo... muy guapo...pero no iba a detenerme por una cara bonita.

-¿Vienes a detenerme? Jajajjajajajajaj... ¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme?- ¡Se estaba riendo de mi¡ Enfrente mia¡- Vete a casa preciosa, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme- Empezo a darse la vuelta para regresar al interior de la cueva. No iba a permitirlo, yo no soy debil... nunca mas lo sere.

-¡Puerta de la doncella, te abro! ¡Virgo!Puerta del toro dorado ¡abierta! ¡Taurus!¡Puerta del leon, abierta¡Loki¡- Llame a mis fieles amigos, eran de los espiritus mas fuertes que poseia y creo que con tres era suficiente. Mi adversario empezo a girarse con desilusion por tener que luchar contra mi, pero me daba igual

-De verdad... es una lastima acabar con la vida de una mujer... y mas si es tan hermosa como tu.- Se posiciono y comenzo la lucha. No sabia que magia estaba utilizando, es mas, no sabia si estaba usando magia pero habia tenido que cerrar la puerta de Tauro y Virgo y habia llamado a Sagitario y Scorpio en su lugar. La batalla duro horas e iba perdiendo. Por un descuido se posiciono a mi espalda y me golpeo en el costado derecho, enviandome a volar hasta la pared de la montaña. El golpe me habia roto un par de costilla y me costaba respirar ademas un hilo de sangre surgia desde mi cabeza por el impacto contra la pared rocosa. Estaba mareada, todo daba vueltas y mis oidos estaban embotados. Antes de recuperarme note mas golpes en mi estomago, espalda, piernas,... Volvi a salir volando pero en esta ocasion fue un arbol el que se cruzo en mi trayectoria. No podia levantarme, mis piernas no me respondian y estaba demasiado herida para continuar con esta farsa... era debil siempre lo he sido, nunca tuve la mas minima oportunidad y lo peor es que en mi lecho de muerte recordaba a mi familia. Me habia enfadado con ellos durante un año, sin comunicarme con mi amiga Levy, ni con el maestro, ni con ninguno de ellos...solo por haberme dicho la verdad. Lo unico que habia en mi mente era '' Lo siento''. Lo siento Erza, lo siento Gray, lo siento Happy, lo siento maestro, lo liento Mira,... Por mi cabeza pasaba una imagen de cada compañero y me disculpaba con ellos, esperando el golpe final.

-¿Unas ultimas palabras?- me pregunto mi adversario

-En...en rea..realidad ... queria pedirte algo..- apenas podia hablar, me estaba ahogando con mi propia sangre. Patetico

-Si me vas a pedir que perdone tu vida no pienso hacerlo. Fuiste tu la qu...

-No es eso... en mi mochila hay una carta... el lazo de mi cabeza... metelo en el sobre junto a la carta... y mandalo ... tiene la direccion ...solo tienes que mandarla...

-¿Una carta?- Oi como rebuscaba entre mis cosas buscando el sobre- ¡Aqui esta¡ ¿Fairy Tail? ¿Que tienes que ver tu con esas hadas?

-Es mi gremio...- A duras me quite el guante de mi mano, mostrandole la marca-me marche par...para hacerme mas fuerte...pero he fracasado... es para que sepan que no...no lo logre... y... y no...volvere...

-Vaya... lamento oir eso... hare lo que me pediste...Sera la buena labor del dia- se notaba un poco de humor en su voz... y comprension. Note como desacia el lazo de mi cabello y este se esparcia por mi cara y espalda, y abria el sobre para depositarlo.- Sabes... creo que te dejare vivir.. Esta sera la buena accion del año... pero no voy a ayudarte. Sobrevive y hazte mas fuerte. Espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse... Nadie conoce mi verdadero nombre, muy pocos de mi gremio lo conocian, fui apodado como ''Nibi''o '' Dark Death''... Pero mi nombre es Dajan

-L..Lucy...- empeze a toser mas sangre. Este hombre me perdonaba la vida pero iba a morir desangrada...

-Pues Lucy, sobrevive. Te estare esperando.

Y con esas ultimas palabras se fue, quedandome sola en un bosque, malherida y con todas las cartas en mi contra...


	7. Capitulo 6: Lagrimas en una carta

**Capitulo 6: Lagrimas en una carta**

Fairy tail no me pertence

**POV Levy**

Ha pasado un poco mas de un año desde que mi mejor amiga se fue. Han sucedido muchas cosas desde que se marcho. Para empezar todos se arrepintieron de lo sucedido aquel dia y habian comenzado a ayudar en la busqueda de la joven por separado, preguntando en las misiones, las tabernas, otros magos,... pero como Laxus, Gajeel y yo, fracasaron. Nosotros tres habiamos formado equipo para encontrarla. Haciamos misiones de vez en cuando pero no muchas. Natsu y Lisanna habia empezado a salir ,al igual que Gray y Juvia y Gajeel y yo. La verdad, nuestra relacion ha tenido bastantes altibajos desde el principio pues Gajeel es muy celoso. Se peleo con Jet y Droy por estar demasiado cerca mia, he incluso le gruño a Laxus. ¡LE GRUÑO¡ Fue entonces cuando tuvimos nuestra primera pelea a escalas mayores. Pero la superamos y nos unimos mas, el me prometio darme mas espacio y no ser tan posesivo... y lo cumplio.

A pesar de las nuevas parejas, el ambiente habitual habia desaparecido, Natsu y Gray no peleaban, Mira no sonreia, el maestro meditaba en silencio, Erza no habia probado su pastel de fresa, ... no habia risa ni conversaciones...solo silencio. Todos nos sentiamos culpables por lo sucedido, debimos haber dicho algo pero en aquel momento estabamos sorprendidos y no supimos como decirle que no era debil ...o al menos no muy debil. Lucy nos habia mandado cartas con dinero para el alquiler y para decirnos que se encontraba bien y entrenaba muy duro todos los dias. En ninguna dijo su paradero ni nada que pudiera darnos alguna pista del lugar donde se encontraba. Hace 3 dias Laxus se fue de mision, no soportaba estar en el gremio, habia vuelto a ser solitario y algo arisco pero nada muy extremo. Todos pensaban que era culpa por no haber impedido esto...ninguno sabia que en verdad era por no verla, saber si se encontraba bien... Tambien habia culpa, una vez me confeso que si no hubiera estado de mision y hubiera estado en el gremio, la habria defendido y no se habria marchado. En ocaiones ibamos a la ciudad vecina a beber en alguna taberna los dos solos y me confesaba su dolor...y yo el mio. Incluso pude ver algunas lagrimas...

Hoy regresaria de la mision y probablemente no estaria de muy buen humor. Gire mi vista para ver un anuncio de los Grandes Juegos Magicos que se desarrollaron hace un mes. Ninguno habia participado. No nos sentiamos con animos para eso, preferiamos buscarla. Habiamos recuperado algo de la popularidad que perdimos en el pasado ...pero aun no habiamos recuperado del todo. La verdad no nos importaba, solo queriamos recuperar a Lucy.

-¡CHICOS, UNA CARTA DE LUCY¡- Oi como Mira gritaba a todo pulmon y agitaba una carta sobre su cabeza. Esto era extraño ya que hacealgunas semanas que recibimos una carta suya con el dinero de este mes... Quizas en ella nos dijera su paradero, o una pista que nos permitiera saber donde estaba.¡QUIZAS NOS DECIA QUE VOLVIA¡...No pasa nada por tener esperanzas...Corrimos hacia la barra para leerla, todos tenian esperanza e ilusion en los ojos. Quizas no derramariamos mas lagrimas en sus cartas.

**POV Laxus**

Habian pasado tres dias desde que habia tomado la mision y me dirigia hacia el gremio. La mision no era muy complicada, vencer a unos monstruitos que asustaban a un pueblecito. La recompensa era una miseria en comparacion con la recompensa que recibia por las misiones de clase S, pero solo queria huir de aquel lugar. Sabia que si permanecia alli durante el aniversario de su marcha... mataria a Salamander y el resto... menos la enana peliazul. Ella me explico que no se alejo de Lucy porque se olvidara de ella, sino porque sabia que el cabeza llama y la albina empezarian una relacion y no sabia como decirselo a su amiga por lo que opto por evitarla hasta encontrar la forma de abordar el tema de la manera menos dolorosa y que no dijo nada en aquel momento porque estaba sorprendida de que Natsu la hubiera dicho eso. En verdad era una buena amiga y como era la unica que sabia de mi amor por la rubia podia desahogarme y ser sincero.

Abri las puertas del gremio y me alarme. Habia mesas rotas, telas quemadas, sollozos, lagrimas,...todos lloraban, incluso el viejo. Esto no anunciaba nada bueno ¿Que cojones habia pasado?

-¡LANXUS¡-entonces note dos bracitos rodearme con fuerza mientras muchas lagrimas mojaban mi camiseta- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento,...

-Levy, Levy, tranquilizate – la aparte con cuidado y un poco de cariño. Por un lado no queria otro gruñido ni escena de celos del cerebro de hojalata y por otro lado necesitaba que me explicara lo que pasaba- Levy Que ha pasado?

Lu...Lucy...ella...ella...- Y volvio a llorar descontroladamente. ¿Que pasaba con Lucy?

-¿Que pasa con Lucy?¡Levy¡¿Que ha pasado?- Entonces se cubrio el rostro con sus pequeñas manos. Esto no me gustaba nada, todos llorando, algo sobre Lucy... me estaba poniendo muy nerviosos

-Laxus- El viejo me llamo en voz baja intentando cubrir su tristeza. El viejo me pillo hace unos meses borracho como una cuba y en mi estado y mi dolor le acbe confesando mis sentimientos por Lucy, cuando me desperte no me acordaba de nada...hasta que se burlo - Vamos a mi despacho-Esto no es bueno, ¿al despacho?. Cuando entramos me ofrecio asiento y se sento el silla contigua

-¿Que pasa viejo?

-Laxus, lo primero necesito que te tranquilices...

-¡TRANQUILOS MIS CALZONES¡¿QUE PASO?¡- suspiro resignado, sabia que no iba a calmarme a menos que me respondiera

-Hemos recibido una carta de Lucy...

-¿Una carta?- Estaba confundido

-Creo que sera mejor que te deje leerla a solas... Pero ten presente que estas en mi despacho..- Y con esa ultima extraña frase me entrego un sobre que ponia la direccion del gremio con la hermosa letra de la joven y se marcho cerrando la puerta tras el.

El sobre era como los otros que nos mando con dinero para el alquiler. No tenia nada en especial. Decidi acabar con este suspense y abri la solapa del sobre el cual ya habia sido abierto antes. En su interior habia un papel doblado cuidadosamente y una cinta azul. O era cual cinta azul, era su cinta azul. Siempre la utilizaba para recoger su cabello. Estaba manchada de barro pero si me concentraba podia oler el aroma de su dueña. Esto me alarmo mas que cualquier cosa que habia presenciado desde que abri las puertas. ¿Por que nos mandaba su cinta , la cual estaba ensuciada? Me empece a agobiar y con manos temblorosas saque la carta mientras rezaba porque no fuera nada malo. Observe la carta y vi su letra la cual era bonita ,legible, y cuidada.

''_A todo Fairy Tail:_

_ Hola chicos ¿Que tal todo por Magnolia? Se que no os he escrito en este ultimo año pero crei que debia hacerlo. En este año he estado entrenando y me he vuelto muy fuerte. He aprendido la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo siendo capaz de luchar junto a mis espiritus...pero no ha sido suficiente. . En estos momentos me dirijo a enfrentarme contra un criminal para probar mi fuerza y si estais leyendo esto significa que he muerto. De alguna forma he logrado mandarla para que sepais que no me hize mas fuerte...que siempre he sido debil. Esto es para que no me espereis ...no regresare. Hacerle saber a mi casera de que he muerto y no necesito del apartamento. En lo que respecta a mis cosas podias hacer lo que querais con ellas. Tirarlas, quedaroslas, quemarlas,... no creo que las necesite. En cuanto a los miembros del gremio...no se que deciros. En este año he pensado mucho en vosotros...pero no se que deciros peroquiero despedirme. A Levy, amiga, no se porque me distes de lado, siempre estabamos y reiamos juntas...tu rechazo fue uno de los que mas me dolieron. Lei en una revista sobre tu relacion con Gajeel, me alegro por ti. Nunca te he odiado, supongo que ante la verdad dicha aquel dia no habia defensa...A Gajeel, se que no hemos sido amigos muy cercanos, despues de entrar en el gremio nos cubrimos las espaldas y alzamos juntos las cervezas para celebrar, espero que cuides bien de Levy...o mi fantasma te atormentara hasta la muerte... A Gray, te he querido como a un hermano, siempre has cuidado de mi y es algo que no he olvidado a pesar de lo dicho no os odio, nunca podria, siempre habeis sido mi familia... pero no puedo perdonar que me dijerais aquello tan cruelmente...A Erza, te quiero Titania, siempre has sido mi heroina, has sido mi modelo a seguir, fuerte, inteligente, guapa... como a Gray y al resto no puedo olvidar lo ocurrido pero sigues siendo mi familia..A Laxus, protege el gremio, se que te has esforzado para cambiar, se que seras un gran maetro...Al maestro, lamento no haber regresado, cuida de la familia...y procura no tocar mucho a las chicas...A Wendy, debes haber crecido mucho en este año, seguro que te has vuelto muy guapa, ten valor , hazte fuerte y vive muchas aventuras, A Happy, Charles y Lily, cuidaros y protegeros entre vosotros y al gremio, da igual si no sois tan fuertes como el resto, sois miembros de Fairy Tail,...A Natsu, lamento haber sido una carga, tenias razon soy debil...Podria seguir asi con cada uno de vosotros pero se acaba el papel. Espero haber logrado enviaros mi amor..._

_ Me despido con un abrazo, Lucy._

No podia ser cierto,...esto era una broma de mal gusto. Ella no podia haber muerto. Sentia mis lagrimas correrpor mi rostro. Me dolia el pecho, ella no volveria, no veria su sonrisa, la alegria en sus ojos, ... esto era una pesadilla, no queria creerlo, ¿Por que? Ella decia en todas sus cartas que entrenaba y se habia vuelto fuerte, ... ¿Por que? Me negaba ha aceptarlo...pero en mi mano sostenia su carta, con su letra... y su cinta...no podia...tenia que volver... ella era mi todo...mi tesoro... el dolor en mi pecho aumentaba ...era peor que cualquier herida que recibiera en el pasado... ella no estaba... esto era mi culpa...si la hubiera encontrado...

-¡NOOOOOO¡- Grite, grite por mi dolor, por el hueco que dejo en mi. Ahora entendia todo. Todos lloraban por la perdida, Natsu se habria desahogado rompiendo y quemando el lugar... estaba seguro que mi llanto era escuchado por todos en el gremio...pero no me importaba ...solo queria llorar, desahogarme...pero no era suficiente y mi dolor solo aumentaba. Antes de darme cuenta mi magia estaba descontrolada y destruia papeles y muebles...salvo la carta y la cinta. Las mantenia contra mi pecho fuertemente, como si fuera ella a la que abrazaba... mis lagrimas fluian por mi cara hasta la carta... donde encontraban su objetivo... haciendola saber mi dolor... Eran lagrimas en una carta


	8. Capitulo 7: Mi momento de locura

**Capitulo 7: Mi momento de locura**

Fairy tail no me pertence

**POV Lucy**

Tres dias, tres agonicos dias en los que me he estado desangrando, perdiendo la conciencia por momento, oliendo el hedor de mis heridas,...¡Maldita sea¡ No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para capturar a un fugitivo pero no lo demasiado debil para tener una muerte rapida y sin dolor...que asco.

No me habia movido ni un milimetro desde que choque contra el arbol durante la pelea y estaba desesperada...desesperada por morir. Mis heridaas eran graves, la pierna fisurada, algunas costillas rotas, multiples arañazos y corte,...y perdida de sangre. Dolia ..y mucho. Pero tenia que moverme, este bosque es el hogar de numerosos animales que no desperdiciarian carne ''fresca'' y no tenia pensado convertirme en el almuerzo de algun oso o lobos.

Comenze a levantarme poco a poco, apoyandome en mis brazos... pero no pude soportar mi peso. Me dolia respirar y no tenia fuerzas suficientes para moverme...esto era el final. No podia mas... fui cerrando mis ojos, dejandome rodear por la oscuridad. En las sombras podia evadirme , olvidar el dolor, ...

-_Lucy- ¿Quien? Alguien me llamaba, su voz ... la habia escuchado...hace mucho...pero ¿Quien era?¿Quien me llamaba?Era una voz de hombre, profunda y ...familiar_

_ -Lucy- Otra voz.. pero no era la misma...esta era la de un niño... Gire sobre mi misma..intentando localizar a los propietarios...pero no habia nadie, solo sombras.._

_ -Lucy..._

_ -Lucy..._

_ -Lucy..._

_ ¿De quienes eran esas voces? Las conocia, pero no sabia identificar de donde venian...ni a quienes pertenecian. Entonces note como unas pequeñas zarpas rodeaban mi pierna y unas lagrimas se paseaban por mi piel expuesta. Baje mi vista y vi a un pequeño gato azul llorando... ¿Un gato?¿Azul?¿Quien era?_

_ -Lucy ... Lucy... por favor... no te rindas...tienes...tienes que volver...- ¡HAPPY¡ ¿Como pude olvidar a mi pequeño compañero? Las voces continuaron llamandome pero ahora sabia de quienes eran... cuando levante la vista pude ver a mi mejor amiga, a Mira, a Gray, a Juvia, ... A todos, todos me rodeaban, todos lloraban, me pedian que luchara, se disculpaban... entonces una figura se alejo de la multitud. Era el maestro._

_ -Lucy, lucha,no puedes morir aqui, eres un mago de Fairy Tail...eres mi hija. Asi que se una buena hija y regresa con tu padre y tus hermanos..._

_ -No puedo...- No se en que momento empece a llorar, pero alli estaban las lagrimas- No tengo fuerzas para levantarme, menos para enfrentarme a la muerte...Lo siento..._

_ -Si puedes...eres fuerte, puedes sobrevivir... se que puedes...vuelve a casa...te estamos esperando para tomar la sopa de misho de Mirajane...tu plato favorito...volveremos a alzar nuestras copas...pero debes luchar...sobrevive...- Con esas palabras empezaron a desaparecer uno a uno, empezaron a evaporarse, mezclandose con la oscuridad...El maestro tenia razon, debia luchar, debia sobrevivir, debia regresar y volver a comer la sopa de misho de Mira..._

Poco a poco empeze a abrir los ojos, intente levantarme pero volvi a desplomarme por lo que opte por arratrarme hasta el arbol mas cercano. Apoye mi espalda al tronco del arbol y observe mi cuerpo. Tenia unas pintas horribles, mis ropas estaban rasgadas, estaba cubierta de moretones de un profundo violeta y llena de sangre. Apoye mi cabeza contra el tronco, estaba agotada y solo me habia arrastrado dos metros y erguido hasta apoyarme en un arbol...esto iba a ser dificil. Estaba cansada y solo queria dormir. No se en que momentto ocurrio pero la corteza del arbol se volvio suave como la tela mas fina, y mullida,... debo de haber perdido la conciencia de nuevo...pero estaba agusto y no me importaba. Entonces note como un calor me rodeaba, protegiendome, y una presencia a mi lado... me daba igual...solo queria descansar... pero debia luchar contra la muerte y regresar. Despacio, abri mis ojos y observe a un pequeño zorro blanco tumbado a mi lado izquierdo, observandome con unos preciosos ojos, uno dorado y otro rojo. Aparte la mirada de sus ojos y me percate de dos manchas negras en sus patas delantera...parecian botines. Sonrei ante mi imaginacion, incluso en momentos como este se me ocurrian cosas como esas. Entonces note una caricia en mi pierna izquierna, su cola me habia rozado...bueno...una de sus colas...¡TENIA CiNCO COLAS¡¿QUE TIPO DE ZORRO TIENE CINCO COLAS?¡

Me alarme, ningun animal normal tenia tantas colas, este animal no era un zorro, y si lo era no quera quedarme para asegurarme, podia ser peligroso, y en mi estado, no podria enfrentarlo. Volvi a fijarme en sus ojos...no era peligroso, si lo fuera, ya me habria atacado. Ademas ¿Que mas da si es peligroso? Si iba a morir, deseaba una muerte rapida . Me calme, observando esos ojos, en verdad eran bonitos...Y solo se me ocurrio una gran idea...

-¿Como te llamas?- Esa era mi idea, hablarle a un zorro que no sabria lo que decia, mucho menos contestarme. La falta de sangre estaba empezando a afectarme seriamente...Sus ojos se agrandaron, parecia...¿sorprendido?

-¿Me hablas a mi?- ¡ME CONTESTO¡ ¡HE PERDIDO LA CABEZA¡Espera...¿a caso Happy , Charle y Lily no son gatos, y hablan? Yo en mi momento de locura decidi seguir hablando...no tenia nada mejor que hacer

-Noooo...le hablo a la piedra...Claro que estoy hablando contigo...-¡Viva yo¡

Me estoy desangrando, le hablo a un zorro posiblemente peligro y que me contesta, y le respondo con ironia...Soy idiota...

-Jjajajajajaj, eres muy graciosa humana...jajjaa- ¡Se esta riendo de mi¡-Normalmente los humanos no suelen hablarme, salen corriendo asustados. Pero tu, humana, me hablas tranquilamente...¡Con ironias y todo¡ Jajajajaja...

-Alimaña, tengo nombre...

-¿Alimaña?¿Sabes con quien estas hablando, Humana?-Lo mato, me llama humana a drede...me voy a hacer unos bonitos guantes con su piel

-No, no lo se, dado que no me respondiste.¡Y deja de llamarme humana¡...-Empeze a toser fuertemente, no debi haber gritado...como duele...

-¿Estas bien,...?¿Como te llamo?...- Este zorro tiene mas modales que algunas personas que conozco...

-Lu..Lucy...y estoy bien...todo lo que se puede al borde de la muerte...¿Y tu eres?

-Soy Tōru , la deidad protectora del bosque- ¿Una deidad? ¡UNA DEIDAD¡ ¡LE ESTOY HABLANDO DE TU, CON IRONIAS Y DESPECHO A UN DIOS¡ Soy idiota...-No te preocupes, me has gustado,Lucy...puedes seguir tratandome como hasta ahora.

-De acuerdo, Tōru.¿Y que puedo hacer por ti?

-Oi una batalla y me acerque para ver que ocurria, mi labor es proteger el bosque. Cuando llegue te vi tumbada en el suelo, al borde de la muerte...pero te despertastes y te arrastrastes hasta el arbol. Sentia curiosidad y me acerque. El resto ya lo sabes.

-¿Eres tu el que me hace sentir esta comodidad y calor?- Ante mi pregunta abrio los ojos al extremo y se levanto.

-Repite eso

-¿El que?- ¿Que le pasa?

-¿De que comodidad hablas?¿Que calor?

-Cuando me apoye en el tronco, note la rugosidad de la corteza, su dureza y su frio...pero despues lo senti comodo...como una nube, y suave...Y luego un calor empezo a envolverme.

-¿Como es ese calor?

-¿A que vienen esas preguntas?¿Que pasa?¿Por que estas...?

-Tu solo responde

-De ...de acuerdo...- Antes su mirada no podia negarme- Es una sensacion calida que me envuelve...como una segunda piel...tengo la sensacion de que me protege...de que me cuida...Apenas noto el frio del bosque...Nunca he sentido nada igual... me agrada...

-Por fin...- Sus ojos mostraban alivio, alegria, ilusion,...¿Que le pasaba?

-Tōru,¿Que pasa?

-Lucy, debo explicarte algo. Es muy importante, asi que prestame mucha atencion.- ¿Que demonios esta pasando?


	9. Capitulo 8: Te estuvimos esperando

**Capitulo 8: Te estuvimos esperando**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Laxus**

Seis meses, seis meses desde que llego la carta. Todo habia cambiado desde entonces, el gremio se sentia vacio, no habia peleas, ni risas,ni el bullicio caracteristico...nada. Despues de leer la carta perdi el control sobre mi magia y habia destruido el despacho del viejo. Por suerte, antes de destrozar todo el gremio, me detuvieron...el viejo, Mira, Erza y Gajeel. Tuvieron que noquearme y cuando me desperte, estaba en la enfermeria. Cuando recorde todo, fui a buscar a Natsu...estuve a punto de matarlo...pero volvieron a noquearme.

Ahora me encontraba en una mesa apartada del gremio, a oscuras...la luz me molestaba. Yo solo desaba una luz...y ya no brillaria. En estos seis meses solo he bebi hasta perder el conocimiento. Al principio, Mirajane intento hacer que me fuera por las noches, pero desistio con el tiempo, me reprochaba que no me duchaba y que tenia que empezar a superarlo, que a todos les dolia... me criticaba a pesar de saber que habia perdido a la persona que mas he amado en mi vida. Despues de casi destruir el gremio y mandar a Natsu a volar, el viejo vio necesario contarles a todos de mi amor por Lucy, por seguridad. Pero tambien desistio de hacer que volviera a hacer algo. Una vez la oi que preferia cuando era un arrogante al que no le importaba nada, que era mejor que el estado en el que me encontraba...sin vida, dejandome morir. Levy se convirtio en mi niñera, me traia comida y se aseguraba que la comiera, estaba conmigo, hablandome, intentando lograr alguna reaccion por mi parte...una respuesta... Ya no entrenaba para convertirme en maestro, me daba igual, no pude protegerla...¿Como iba a proteger un gremio entero?

Mi rutina paso a ser beber hasta perder el conocimiento e ir todos los sabados a su tumba para levarla flores...su tumba...El viejo preparo un funeral dos dias despues de la llegada de la carta. Todos asistieron, incluso la casera la cual lloraba mucho por la perdida de su inquilina. Yo me quede con sus cosas, amplie mi casa situada en el bosque al este de Magnolia con una nueva habitacion donde guarde todo, nadie se opuso. Me negaba a desprenderme de sus pertenencias, me hacia sentir mas cercano a ella, rodeado de su olor podia imaginarme su presencia a mi lado.

Despues de ir a la tumba volvia al gremio para seguir bebiendo. Ahora, en la oscuridad de la mesa, imaginaba que se encontraba en frente mia, sonriendome...pero triste. A pesar de que sonreia era una sonrisa falsa y triste...solo queria verla alegre de nuevo..y ni mi inconsciente me lo permitia...¡Puto karma¡ Ya ni siquiera lloraba...Oi el intento de Max para volver a hacer al gremio reir...lo logro. Aunque era una risa superficial, era un gran paso, pues habia timidas sonrisas en el rostro de muchos y algunos comentarios tontos... No podian estar eternamente tristes, habian perdido una amiga pera debian sonreir...Pero yo no podia, yo no solo perdi a una amiga, perdi a la persona con la que queria reir siempre...

**POV ¿?**

** -**¿Sabes lo que debes hacer?- Una figura encapuchada de arriba abajo pregunto a otra con el mismo aspecto. La primera figura pertenecia a una mujer por la dulce voz que poseia. Era mas pequeña que su acompañante y solo podia verse unos labios rosados y finos

-Claro, esto es algo que debes resolver..aunque tus metodos no son los que hubiera elegido- Respondio la fugira mas alta con una voz profunda. El hombre fruncio sus labios ante las ultimas palabras. No se negaria a la peticion de su amiga... Despues de unos segundos mostro una sonrisa enorme que mostraba todos sus dientes...destacando sus colmillos.

-Pues vamos,... Fairy Tail nos espera...- y ambas figuras pusieron rumbo hacia la ciudad de Magnolia...

**POV Laxus**

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par permitiendo la entradaa dos figuras tapadas con unas capas negras de pies a cabezas. Eran muy sospechosas, uno era alto, de mi estatura, la otra era pequeña, menuda... quizas fuesen magos solitarios que buscaban informacion, o simples viajeros. Se acercaron a la barra y la figura pequeña hablo

-Dos sopas de misho por favor...- Me sorprendi, la figura era una mujer con una voz muy dulce ...pero era muy sospechoso. Esa voz era un camuflaje sobre la autentica, y a su aroma le sucedia lo mismo. Era una tecnica utilizada por magos para ocultar su identidad. Era aun mas sospechoso dado que su acompañante no camuflaba su borracho podia darme cuenta...Mire al viejo y me asintio de vuelta, el tambien se habia percatado. ¿Quienes eran?

-Aqui tienes- Mira le respondio con una sonrisa y coloco dos cuencos con sopa enfrente de los clientes. Los miraba cautelosamente, tambien se habia dado cuenta, era una experta en transformaciones y camuflajes magicos. Mire al resto y muchos se habian dado cuenta. Gajeel les informaba a Levy, Gray, Juvia y Lily, Y Natsu a todos los que les rodeaba...Todos estabamos preparados para lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-¡INCREIBLE¡ Esta sopa esta muy buena¿Verdad _Tōru?- La figura giro ha su acompañente el cual solo asintio mientras tomaba la sopa en silencio.- Esa rubia tenia razon ¡Es la mejor sopa de misho que he probado¡-Todos nos paralizamos ante esa frase ¿Rubia? ¿Acaso hablaba de..?_

_ -Perdona, ¿De quien hablas? Y ¿Quien eres?- Muy rapida Mira¡Bien hecho¡_

_ -Eh...Hace seis meses nos cruzamos con una chica rubia que nos dijo que aqui preparaban la mejor sopa de misho. Tenia razon, felicidades al cocinero... En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, preferiria no responder._

_ -Gracias...- Todos se habian acercado a la extraña pareja. Yo el primero. _

_ -Perdona- Se giro para enfrentarme y me examino de arriba abajo-¿Podrias describirme a esa chica?-Fruncio los labios ante mi pregunta_

_ -Mmmmm...no se si deberia...Tu cara me suena...¿donde la he visto antes?...mmmmm..¡Claro¡ Eres Laxus Dreyar, salistes muchas veces en Hechicero Semanal¡. Creo que no te lo contare...al menos no gratis.-Maldita, noto mi desesperacion por la informacion.. pero alguien se me adelanto_

_ -¿Cuanto quieres por contarnos todo lo que sabes sobre esa joven?- El viejo estaba sentado en la barra a la izquierda de la chica, todos queriamos esa informacion y estaba seguro que todos podriamos dinero para lograrla. Mientras su compañero solo seguia comiendo la sopa._

_ -Mmmmm...cuanto podria pedir?...¿Cuanto crees que debamos pedir, Tōru?_

_ -Dejame comer y luego hagamos de negocios... Señorita¿Podria servirme otro cuenco?-Mirajane solo asintio y le sirvio otro cuenco_

_ -Ok ok, te dejo comer...¿Que os parece si contestais mis preguntas? Ojo por ojo, informacion por informacion_

_ -De acuerdo, ¿Que desea saber?_

_ -Pues lo primero...¿Por que os interesa tanto esa chica, solo dije que era rubia, recomendo esta sopa y nos cruzamos con ella hace seis meses?_

_ -Hace un año y seis meses un miembro se marcho a entrenar y hace seis meses recibimos una carta diciendonos que estaba muerta. _

_ -¿Y creeis que es vuestra compañera?-Nos limitamos a asentir- Vaya... Pues era una chica joven de unos 19 años, de cabello rubio y por debajo de los hombros, ...ojos cafes...tenia unos pechos enormes...y una cinta azul en el pelo...¿Como se llamaba? ..._

_ -Lucy -En esta ocasion fue su compañero quien hablo- Dijo que se llamaba Lucy Heartfilia_

_ -Cierto ¡Que buena memoria tienes Tōru¡ -Todos nos quedamos de piedra, estos tipos se habian encontrado con ella...en la epoca que mando su ultima carta_

_ -¿Y como la conocisteis?- ¡Buena pregunta viejo¡ Ahora todos estabamos rodeandolos, impacientes por saber cualquier cosa..._

_ -Nosotros la matamos- Ahora si que estabamos de piedra. Dijo que la mataron ¿verdad? Entonces ellos eran los fujitivos de los que hablaba en la carta...Fueron ellos los que me la arrebataron...- Antes de morir menciono algo de que era una lastima no volver a probar esta sopa, dijo que era muy buena. La verdad, no exageraba...- No la iba a dejar acabar, pensaba matarla de un solo golpe, pero su compañero no estaba dispuesto a dejarme cumplir mi deseo. No me importaba ,le mataria a el primero._

_ -No dejare que ataques a mi compañera. Ni tu ni nadie- Una extraña aura emanaba de el mientras decia estas palabras._

_Tōru, tranquilo no hay necesidad de esto..._

_ Al contraio que la joven, el gremio estaba enfurecido por sus palabras, querian vengar a Lucy. Estaba claro que esos dos extraños no saldrian del edificio._

_ -¡USTEDES MATARON A NUESTRA COMPAÑERA¡ ¡NO ESPEREN PIEDAD¡- Por primera vez en meses estaba de acuerdo con Salamander, en realidad, todo el gremio estaba de acuerdo._

_ -¿Compañera? Antes de matarla...''jugamos'' un poco con ella -¿Jugar?¿ Acaso la torutraron? Cientos de chispas comenzaron a envolverme- Ella nos comento el motivo de su marcha. En realidad, nos explico el motico de esa fea cicatriz en su mano derecha. Nos dijo que alli llevaba la marca de su gremio pero que se marcho y no quiso saber mas de ellos. Que la llamaron debil y para olvidarlos completamente se arranco la piel de la mano para quitarse la marca... ¿Y se hacen llamar compañeros?- No era verdad...ella nunca se quitaria la marca...pero lo que decia era cierto...y no tenia razones para mentirnos...- Tengo curiosidad...He oido el nombre de Laxus Dreyar muchas veces. El nombre de un gran mago, proximo maestro del gremio de hadas, guapo, listo...¿Que paso con ese hombre? Porque el hombre en frente mia es un borracho desaliñado que espera la muerte._

_ -Perdi lo mas valioso que tenia...- Tenia razon, solo podia agachar la mirada, en estos meses me habia vuelto un borracho, pero no habia pasado tanto tiempo como para no patear sus traseros..incluso si me aseo podria ser el mismo Laxus, la bebida no me habia afectado tanto como esta cria pensaba-... La perdi a ella_

_ -¿A ella?¿De quien hablas?_

_ -De Lucy...-Levante la vista para enfrentarla- Era la mujer que amaba...era mi todo...aun no he superado su ausencia. En este ultimo año y medio la he buscado por todo Fiore,... y cuando me entere de su muerte no lo aguante.¡ELLA ERA LA RAZON DE MI EXISTENCIA, SIN UNA RAZON DE EXISTENCIA LOS HUMANOS NO TIENE PORQUE VIVIR¡YO LA AMBA¡NO, YO LA AMO¡- Ante mis palabras los cuerpos de la extraña pareja se tensaron, comprendiendo que no los dejaria salir nunca...En cuanto a mis compañeros se sorprendieron, a pesar de saber que la amaba nunca lo dije abiertamente, en realidad, no solia mostrar mis emocienes. Y era la primera vez en seis meses que mostraba algun sentimiento. Tenian razones para sorprenderse._

_ -Laxus-el viejo me llamo, gire mi vista y le vi...¿Feliz?¿Por que debia empezar a chochear en un momento como este?- Te estuvimos esperando, hija_

_ ¿Hija? Ahora tenia que buscar un asilo...¿Por que todo lo malo viene junto?_


	10. Capitulo 9: Comienza el show

**Capitulo 9: Comienza el show **

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Lucy**

** -**¿Sabes lo que debes hacer?- Pregunte a mi acompañante el cual lucia como un ser humano encapuchado de arriba abajo.

-Claro, esto es algo que debes resolver..aunque tus metodos no son los que hubiera elegido- Respondio con una voz profunda frunciendo los labios y posiblemente el ceño ante las ultimas palabras. No se negaria a mi peticion...aunque quisiera...estaba ligado a mi, pero nunca le obligaria a hacer algo que no deseara. No soy asi... Despues de unos segundos mostro una sonrisa enorme que mostraba todos sus dientes...destacando sus colmillos. Aunque ocultase su autentica apariencia, habia rasgos que no se terminaban de esconder. En estos ultimos seis meses, he aprendido muchas cosas sobre el , sus gestos, sus gustos, su vision del bien y del mal... Y lo feliz que era por haberme encontrado despues de tantos años. Por eso me sonreia, no podia estar enfadado conmigo.

-Pues vamos,... Fairy Tail nos espera...- y pusimos rumbo hacia la ciudad de Magnolia...

Las calles no habian cambiado nada, pude ver a _Tōru observar todo, cada persona que se encontraba en la calle, los edificios, las barcas... Yo como era costumbre iba haciendo equilibrio en el bordillo del rio que atravesaba la ciudad. ¡Como habia extrañado hacer eso¡ Pasamos en frente de mi antiguo hogar y por la ventana pude ver a un niño regando unas macetas en el alfeicer. No podia culpar a mi casera, tecnicamente estaba muerta. No me habia percatado de que me habia parado hasta que Tōru tiro de mi brazo_

_ -Vamos- Pude ver sus ojos debajo de la capucha. Uno dorado y otro rojo. Se habian vuelto un lago de agua cristalina donde encontraba paz y donde podia leer sus pensamientos. En ese momento veia su dolor por mi tristeza, sabia que esto era dificil para mi..._

_ Continuamos el camino hacia aquel lugar, tenia que hacerlo...pero me estaba arrepintiendo. Es cierto que me hicieron daño con sus palabras pero hacerselo pasar mal... pero no tenia tiempo para arrepentirme pues ya estabamos en frente de las dos puertas de madera. Me detuve en el centro , sin moverme, estaba indecisa,...pero asi sabria lo que sentian realmente..._

_ -¿Preparado?_

_ -Siempre- Oculte mi olor y voz para que no fueran reconocidos por nadie y abri las grandes puertas. En apariencia, el gremio no habia cambiado, las mesos, sillas, la barra, las jarras,...todo continuaba igual. Pero el espiritu no era el mismo, no habia ese tipico bullicio, ni risas, ... Era extraño¿Quizas por la aparicion de dos extraños encapuchados? Fuimos hacia la barra y le pedi a Mira dos sopas de misho. Escuche algunos comentarios sobre mi olor y voz camuflados y todas las miradas fueron puestas en nuestras espaldas. Mira se acerco con nuestro pedido...Comenzaba el show_

_ -¡INCREIBLE¡ Esta sopa esta muy buena¿Verdad Tōru?- Me gire hacia mi acompañente el cual solo asintio mientras tomaba la sopa en silencio.- Esa rubia tenia razon ¡Es la mejor sopa de misho que he probado¡-Tanto Tōru como yo notamos como todos los presentes se tensaban por mis palabras...Habia lanzado el anzuelo y a la primera habian picado...Era hora de recoger la presa_

_ -Perdona, ¿De quien hablas? Y ¿Quien eres?- Muy rapida Mira, sin perder el tiempo._

_ -Eh...Hace seis meses nos cruzamos con una chica rubia que nos dijo que aqui preparaban la mejor sopa de misho. Tenia razon, felicidades al cocinero... En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, preferiria no responder.- No iba a decirles quien era.. ...Entonces no descubriria sus pensamientos...y seria algo aburrido_

_ -Gracias...- Todos se nos habian acercado._

_ -Perdona- Me gire para enfrentarme a un hombre alto, desañliñado, se notaba que hacia dias que no se duchaba, rubio, con ojos verde y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho ¿Laxus?¿Que le habia pasado? -¿Podrias describirme a esa chica?-Frunci los labios ante su pregunta_

_ -Mmmmm...no se si deberia...Tu cara me suena...¿donde la he visto antes?...mmmmm..¡Claro¡ Eres Laxus Dreyar, salistes muchas veces en Hechicero Semanal¡. Creo que no te lo contare...al menos no gratis.- Note su desesperacion por la informacion... pero fue otra persona la que me respondio._

_ -¿Cuanto quieres por contarnos todo lo que sabes sobre esa joven?- El maestro estaba sentado en la barra a mi izquierda , todos querian la posible informacion que poseia ¿Tanto les importaba? Mientras, Tōru solo seguia comiendo la sopa._

_ -Mmmmm...cuanto podria pedir?...¿Cuanto crees que debamos pedir, Tōru? -Estaban dispuestos a pagar lo que pidieramos...Esto me alarmo. Estaba muerta...¿Por que era tan importante lo que supiera? Decidi tirararme a la piscina y arriesgarme con el as que tenia bajo la manga..._

_ -Dejame comer y luego hablamos de negocios... Señorita¿Podria servirme otro cuenco?-Mirajane solo asintio y le sirvio otro cuenco_

_ -Ok ok, te dejo comer...-No iba a ayudarme mientras comiera asi que lo mejor era obtener toda la informacion que pudiera antes de soltar mi mejor jugada-¿Que os parece si contestais mis preguntas? Ojo por ojo, informacion por informacion_

_ -De acuerdo, ¿Que desea saber?_

_ -Pues lo primero...¿Por que os interesa tanto esa chica, solo dije que era rubia, recomendo esta sopa y nos cruzamos con ella hace seis meses?-Era mas que obvio que habla de mi. Solo con decir rubia habian picado..._

_ -Hace un año y seis meses un miembro se marcho a entrenar y hace seis meses recibimos una carta diciendonos que estaba muerta. _

_ -¿Y creeis que es vuestra compañera?-Se limitaron a asentir- Vaya... Pues era una chica joven de unos 19 años, de cabello rubio y por debajo de los hombros, ...ojos cafes...tenia unos pechos enormes...y una cinta azul en el pelo...¿Como se llamaba? ...-Describi mis principales rasgos para que no hubiera problemas. Vi como Tōru habia terminado, era su momento de entrar en escena._

_ -Lucy -Contesto por mi, como si no recordara el nombre de la joven- Dijo que se llamaba Lucy Heartfilia_

_ -Cierto ¡Que buena memoria tienes Tōru¡ -Todos se quedaron de piedra, sabia lo que pensaban. Era mi nombre, una descripcion bastante buena de mi aspecto, ...y coincidia con la fecha de mi muerte...todo iba como lo planee_

_ -¿Y como la conocisteis?- ¡Buena pregunta maestro¡ Ahora todos estaban rodeandonos, impacientes por saber cualquier cosa...Y era el momento perfecto para la jugada maestra._

_ -Nosotros la matamos- Ahora si que estaban de piedra. Pude ver su dolor, ira, trsiteza, rabia... Eramos los fujitivos de los que hablaba en la carta...Eramos los que me arrebataron la vida...- Antes de morir menciono algo de que era una lastima no volver a probar esta sopa, dijo que era muy buena. La verdad, no exageraba...- Era verdad, durante esos dias de agonia hasta que Tōru me salvo, pense en todos ellos y en esta sopa, me apetecia mucho comerla de nuevo...Pero Laxus no iba a dejarme acabar la frase, pensaba matarme de un solo golpe, pero Tōru no iba a dejarle hacerme ningun daño . Pude percibir su cambio de planes, iba a enfrentrarse primero a mi compañero..._

_ -No dejare que ataques a mi compañera. Ni tu ni nadie- Una aura emanaba de el mientras decia estas palabras...Solo aparecia cuando estaba enfurecido...o decidido..Supongo que no queria perderme por mucho que se quejara. Sin duda me habia tocado la loteria con el...Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a que le pasara nada por asegurarme de los sentimientos del gremio..._

_Tōru, tranquilo no hay necesidad de esto..._

_ Cuando me percate, el gremio entero estaba enfurecido por mis palabras, quizas me habia pasado con lo de ser mi propia asesina... Estaba claro que no nos iban a dejar salir... y que no iban a creerse que era Lucy. Pensarian que habia cambiado mi apariencia con magia...Estabamos en problemas...quizas no fue tan buena idea ..._

_ -¡USTEDES MATARON A NUESTRA COMPAÑERA¡ ¡NO ESPEREN PIEDAD¡- Por primera vez en un año y medio oi la voz de mi compañero, amigo,... y pude notar que hablaba por todos...excepto por uno. Tenia que seguir para darnos tiempo de encontrar una forma de huir..._

_ -¿Compañera? Antes de matarla...''jugamos'' un poco con ella -¿Jugar?Estaban cabreados y les digo que me torture ...¡SOY IDIOTA¡ Pude notar como Tōru se sorprendia por mis palabras...En sus ojos lei la pregunta que no podia manifestar...''¡¿QUE COÑO ESTAS DICIENDO?¡ ¡¿QUIERES QUE NOS MATEN?¡''- Ella nos comento el motivo de su marcha. En realidad, nos explico el motico de esa fea cicatriz en su mano derecha. Nos dijo que alli llevaba la marca de su gremio pero que se marcho y no quiso saber mas de ellos. Que la llamaron debil y para olvidarlos completamente se arranco la piel de la mano para quitarse la marca... ¿Y se hacen llamar compañeros?- Ahora no habia vuelta atras...y me habia pasado ... Habia mentido como una bellaca. Nunca me quitaria esta marcha, jamas...Observe el debate interno de creerme o no en los ojos de mis amigos...¿Pero tenia curiosidad por saber lo que le habia pasado al hombre frente a mi?- Tengo curiosidad...He oido el nombre de Laxus Dreyar muchas veces. El nombre de un gran mago, proximo maestro del gremio de hadas, guapo, listo...¿Que paso con ese hombre? Porque el hombre en frente mia es un borracho desaliñado que espera la muerte._

_ -Perdi lo mas valioso que tenia...- ¿Lo mas valioso que tenia? Pude ver su dolor por la perdida de la que hablaba pero en un segundo vi al antiguo Laxus, decidido, fuerte,... el hombre que me acompaño en mis noche -... La perdi a ella_

_ -¿A ella?¿De quien hablas?_

_ -De Lucy...-Levanto la vista para enfrentarme¿Se habia vuelto un borracho por mi muerte? Por una parte me sentia culpable, le habia causado mucho daño no solo a el, sino a todos...y por otro lado estaba confusa. Es verdad que nos habiamos vuelto amigos, que era mas amigable conmigo, me mostraba esa sonrisa que me fascinaba...¡LUCY, CENTRATE¡ ¿Por donde iba? Ah si... que nos llevabamos muy bien pero ¿Hasta covertirse en alcholico por mi muerte?Si se moria Freed ¿Que haria¿?Suicidarse?¿Tirarse desde la Catedral de Kardia? - Era la mujer que amaba...era mi todo...aun no he superado su ausencia. En este ultimo año y medio la he buscado por todo Fiore,... y cuando me entere de su muerte no lo aguante.¡ELLA ERA LA RAZON DE MI EXISTENCIA, SIN UNA RAZON DE EXISTENCIA LOS HUMANOS NO TIENE PORQUE VIVIR¡YO LA AMABA¡NO, YO LA AMO¡- Ante sus palabras mi cuerpo se tenso...bueno, el mio y el de Tōru , Solo habia escuchado hasta ''____era la mujer que amaba''__ ¿Me amaba?.En cuanto a mis compañeros estaban sorprendos por las palabras del rubio. Y no me extrañaba, no siempre ves como Laxus se declara ante todos...no es el tipo de chico que muestra sus sentimientos..._

_ -Laxus-el viejo le llamo, gire mi vista y le vi...¿Feliz?- Te estuvimos esperando, hija-Por eso estaba tan tranquilo. Me habia pillado hacia bastante...¿Que me delato? ¿Quizas la historia de la marca? Al menos no nos matarian ..._


	11. Capitulo 10: Abrazos y Venganza

**Capitulo 10: Abrazos y Venganza**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Lucy**

** -**Te estuvimos esperando, hija.

-¿Que me delato? ¿La historia de la marca o no camufle bien mi voz? -Nos habiamos salvado por muy poco...si no llega a ser por el maestro ya estariamos muertos...

-JAJAJAJJA ...La verdad exagerastes con lo de la cicatriz pero no fue eso. Ya me habia dado cuenta antes...

-¿En serio?

-¿De verdad piensas que puedes engañar a tu padre? Todos los padres sabemos cuando nuestros hijos mienten o intentan engañarnos. Otra cosa es que os sigamos la corriente...JAJAJJAJAJAJAA

-¡VIEJO¡ ¡ES LA ASESINA DE LUCY, COMO PUEDES ESTAR RIENDO CON ELLA¡ ¿ACASO LA CONOCES? -Habia olvidado lo ruidoso que puede ser Natsu...la verdad no habia extrañado eso...

-Mira que eres lento...Ella no es la asesina de Lucy- Parece ser que me habian descubierto, si Gray, con lo denso que es, se habia dado cuenta...- Pero ...¿Quien eres? ...-Quizas esperaba demasiado...

-¡LUCY¡- De repente me falto el aire, unos finos brazos rodeaban mi cuello con demasiada fuerza y una maraña de pelo azul se introdujo debajo de la capucha haciendome cosquillas en la nariz. Los brazos me sujetaban con fuerza para que no pudiera evaporarme, lagrimas de alegria manchaban mi capa y grandes sollozos convulsionaban mi cuerpo.

-Le..Levy...aire...-Con esas dos palabras, el abrazo se suavizo lo suficiente para que pudiera respirar, pero aun lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que desapareciera -Venga Levy, no llores, no quiero verte triste...-Para esta ultima frase se habia desvanecido el camuflaje magico que utilizaba y _Tōru habia soltado el puño de Laxus . Se sento en el taburete que habia ocupado anteriormente y se mantuvo en silencio, como un simple espectador...por el momento_

_ -¿Lu..cy?- Levante la vista del pequeño cuerpo que me rodeaba y vi a Titania. Estaba hermosa, como siempre, su cabello mantenia el mismo corte y su expresion mostraba sorpresa, esperanza, ilusion, alegria,...Sin duda habia sufrido. Todos habian sufrido, todos tenian en sus rostros las mismas emociones reflejadas._

_ -Os he extrañado...-Con mucha dificultad descubri mi rostro ante mi familia. Si antes habia alguna duda, ya habia sido resuelta. Entonces una bola azul se dirijio hacia mi rostro y empezo a afixiarme, solo podia tragar pelos. Sacudi mi cabeza un poco para apartar la masa que cubria mis ojos y nariz y reconoci a Happy el cual lloraba como nunca antes le habia visto...Y me clavaba las uñas...-Happy, las uñas, me estas...- No pude terminar la frase pues dos niños se lanzaron a entrujarme, tirandome de la silla y despues mas cuerpos empezaron a abalanzarse sobre mi para envolverme, para no dejarme marchar..._

_ -¡Chicos¡ -La voz del maestro se alzo sobre el bullicio de risas, sollozos y comentarios – Que vais a aplastarla.- Poco a poco los cuerpos se fueron apartando hasta quedar sola en el suelo. Levante la vista y todos tenian sonrisas y lagrimas. Me levante y de la nada otra persona me abrazo. Era mucho mas grande que yo. Mi cabeza solo llegaba hasta su pecho y sus musculosos brazos , me rodeaban completamente, protegiendome. Me senti a salvo, en casa,... literalmente. Fairy Tail era mi hogar, el cual era un gremio y una taberna, por lo que olia a alcohol, como esta persona. Note como un llanto caia sobre mi hombro derecho y eso fue lo que me permitio reconocerle, porque, el ya habia llorado sobre mi hombro una vez..._

_ -Laxus, me alegra volver a verte.- Empece a acariciar su hombro, consolandole, haciendole ver que estaba ahi ,con el. No me importaria estar asi el resto de mi vida...pero no podia ser. Un par de gargantas fueron carraspeadas y volvi al presente. Estaba abrazando a Laxus delante de todo el gremio...no paso mucho hasta que me sonroje. Me aparte avergonzada y volvi a ocupar mi lugar junto a Tōru._

_ -Lucy, hija, me alegro de que hallas vuelto y..._

_ -Maestro, espera. Quiero disculparme. No debi haberme ido asi y mucho menos que la verdad me molestase tanto..._

_ -¡Lucy¡ No tienes que disculparte. No debimos tratarte tan mal, ni haberte dicho esas cosas..._

_ -Da igual. Era la verdad y no puedo molestarme por..._

_ -Lucy – Natsu se acerco hasta estar en frente mia , me miro a los ojos que decian todo lo que sentia: culpa, dolor, tristeza, angustia, pena, desdicha,...-Yo era tu compañero, tu amigo...y te trate fatal . Lamento mucho lo que dije. No lo pense y realmento lo lamento. Por favor – se tiro al suelo y se arrodilo ante mi y todo el gremio. Por el rabillo del ojo note como Tōru apretaba los puños y fruncia los labios. El sabia lo que habia sucedido y lo mal que lo pase...igual que Loki y el resto de mis espiritus...No iban a perdonarle tan facilmente...Volvi mi atencion al Dragon Slayer de fuego- Por favor , perdoname._

_ No podia creer lo que veian mis ojos. Natsu habia renunciado a su orgullo y se lo habia tragado. Lloraba como cuando Romeo le suplico al maestro que fuera a buscar a su padre, como cuando Wendy lloro por su pueblo,... Todo por mi perdon...-Natsu, levanta. Hace mucho que te perdone...a ti y a todo el gremio- Levanto la vista con lagrimas en los ojos y le sonrei. Pero como pense...esto no iba ser tan facil._

_ -¡UNA MIERDA¡ - Tōru grito con ira, esto no iba a ser nada facil...- Vosotros no sabeis nada. Lo mal que lo paso, las lagrimas que derramo, lo malherida que se encontraba,...Vosotros no estabais alli para ayudarla..._

_ -Tōru, basta por favor.- Le suplique, no me apetecia esto. El accedio a hacerlo a cambio de esto, pero era demasiado pronto..._

_ -No, accedi a esto si podia vengarte y lo voy a hacer ahora. Tu, eres Natsu Dragneel ¿Verdad? Vamos a pelear, quiza Lucy te perdono pero yo no voy a ser tan clemente._

_ .¿Y tu quien eres? Da igual, si lo que quieres es pelea, la has encontrado. Voy a barrer el suelo con tu cara, vamos a fuera. -Todos empezaron a alentar la pelea y observe como Cana empezo a recoger las apuestas...Esto iba a ser divertido...Por supuesto, mi defensor no habia mostrado su rostro...ni pensaba hacerlo..._

_ -Cana, apuesto 100 por mi amigo- Cana solo asintio y apunto la apuesta. Me gire hacia la barra- Mira, ¿Puedes darme una botella de sake?_

_ -¿Sake? Claro pero pensaba que no te gustaba...- Se giro y saco de un armario una botella de sake llena de polvo, se volteo y me la entrego. Cuando la tome todo el gremio se encontraba en la calle por lo que me di prisa. Al salir me puse en primera fila y para observar con atencion batalla..._

_ -En mi lado derecho, ¡Natsu Dragneel¡...En mi lado izquierdo Tōru...¿Tōru que mas? Va da igual...¡Tōru¡.Quiero juego limpio, el primero en rendirse o quedar inconsciente pierde...¡Ah¡ y otra cosa...¡QUE EMPIECE LA LUCHA¡- Sin duda el viejo estaba emocionado, no solo por mi regreso sino por saber mas sobre el chico que me acompañaba. Seguramente esperaba descubrir mucho sobre mi acompañante...que ingenuo podia llegar a ser a veces el maestro..._

_ Con esa introduccion la pelea empezo, Natsu se adelanto con un gancho de derecha impulsandose con sus llamas, pero Tōru era lo suficientemente rapido para esquivarle y propinarle un golpe en la espalda. Asi continuo la batalla durante media hora y a Natsu se le acababa la paciencia. En todo este tiempo, Tōru no habia utilizado su magia, es mas, ni tenia un rasguño. Mientras, el cuepo de Natsu empezaba a sentir cada golpe que mi amigo le habia dado, en realidad, apenas se sostenia en pie. Jadeaba, y sangraba bastantes, habia perdido la pelea hace mucho, pero no se habia rendido y aun seguia consciente, por lo que segun las reglas, aun no habia sido derrotado. Entonces sucedio, el aura de Tōru comenzo a envolverle, esto no era bueno..._

_ -No mereces el perdon de Lucy...¡PIENSO HACERTE SENTIR SU DOLOR¡ - Preparo su puño y se dispuso a golpear. Si le atizaba, le mataba..._

_ -¡ Tōru¡ ¡Mira, tengo sake¡ -Su puño se detuvo a milimetros de su objetivo, el aura empezo a desvanecerse y la mano se fue relajando..._

_ -¿Sake?- Solo pestañee una vez...pero ya estaba delante mia, buscandolo -¿Donde?¿Donde?_

_ -Deja a Natsu y al resto y te dare el sake_

_ -Vale, vale... Pero dame sake- Todos estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento del joven. Pero dejaron de prestarle atencion cuando Natsu cayo al suelo derrotado.._

_ -¡Natsu esta inconsciente¡ ¡ Tōru es el ganador¡ Max, Jet llevar a Natsu a la enfermeria. Wendy, sana sus heridas.-Los nombrados asintieron y se apresuraron a realizar el trabajo encomendado. De pronto Tōru se acordo de lo que estaba haciendo y me miro enfadado..._

_ -¡Muy bien Tōru¡ Has ganado¡ Vamos a celebrarlo con sake.- Revele la botella que tenia guardada en el interior de la capa y vi como el enfado de mi compañero desaperecia, mostrando una gran sonrisa y unos ojos iluminados por la ilusion._

_ -¡SAAAAAKE¡- Era tanta su emocion que se esfumo su disfraz, volviendo a su autentica forma...la de un hermoso zorro blanco de cinco colas, con botines negros y un ojo dorado y otro rojo._


	12. Capitulo 11: Momento Embarazoso

**Capitulo 11: Momento Embarazoso**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Lucy**

-Sake, sake , sake, dame sake- A mi alrededor, un pequeño zorro blanco con botines negros y ojos de diferente color, daba vueltas y se subia a mi hombro y me acariciaba la nariz con una de sus patas delanteras, insistentemente, para que le hiciera caso y le entregara la botella que contenia la bebida.

Resignada, me diriji al interior del gremio con mi compañero aun en el hombro y su ropa en mi brazo. Estaba acostumbrada a que se apoyara en ese lugar. A lo lejos observe como Max y Jet cargaban a un Natsu inconsciente, seguidos de cerca por una preocupada Wendy. Coji un recipiente blanco situado en un estante tras el mostrador, me acomode en uno de los taburetes en frente de la barra, deje la ropa en el taburete a mi derecha y servi el sake en el cuenco hasta el borde. Mientras derramaba la bebida, me percate de que el gremio habia entrado lentamente, vigilantes, sorprendidos, incluso temerosos. La verdad no me extrañaba, un joven que no habian visto nunca, habia vencido a Natsu, el cual es uno de los mejores magos o al menos de los mas destructivos del gremio, sin tener que quitarse la capa, y se transforma en un zorro de cinco colas...Era normal que Lisanna se ocultara tras su hermano... _Tōru bebia tranquilamente su bebida favorita y el maestro se acerco lentamente. Ante la aproximacion del anciano, mi compañero peludo levanto la vista, observandole y analizandole. En cuanto al maestro, se detuvo tras la mirada del animal. Esto iba a ser dificil... Despues de estudiar al maestro, Tōru dirijio su vista hacia mi y tuvimos una de nuestras comunicaciones, yo leyendo sus ojos y el los mios:_

_ -____Creo que me emocione...jejejej..._

___ -Yo creo que tambien. ¿Como crees que debamos explicarlo? _

___-____Pues...creo que les sera mas sencillo si hablan con una persona...en vez de un zorro..._

___ -Pienso igual aunque creo que..._

___ -Espera un segundin, te dije que haria la tonteria esa de las capas si despues me dejabas vengarme. Lucy, me pienso vengar..._

___ -¡No voy a dejar que mates a nadie¡_

___ -Vale...__...____Pues quiero reirme un que no voy a vengar a mi ama..._

___ -¡Deja de llamarme asi¡_

___ -Ok, ok,...Tu solo responde a las preguntas..._

___ -¿Que vas a hacer? -__ En sus ojos note un brillo de diversion, y detras de ellos percibi como los engranajes con los que funcionaba su cabecita se ponian en funcionamiento. Tenia un plan y cuando eso sucedia era mejor proceder con cautela... y dejarle hacerlo. La ulltima vez que intente impedirle llevar a cabo su plan...Me daban escalofrios de solo pensarlo..._

___ -Me voy a reir un poco...Si no aceptas pedire otra batalla y esta vez no impediras que paguen por lo que te hicieron..._

___ -De acuerdo, de acuerdo,...Pero no te pases...-__Solo queria vengarse por lo que me hicieron, por el dolor que me causaron...Ya que no iba a dejarle, por lo menos podia dejar que se riera un poco...Siempre que no se pasara..._

___ -¿Yo?¿Cuando me he pasado? -__ La comisura de su boca se alzo en una sonrisa que exponia todos sus dientes. No tenia ni idea de que planeaba, pero no iba a ser divertido...o al menos al resto. Iba a contestarle a sus preguntas cuando surgieron unos ruidos desde la enfermeria. Escuche voces, cristales rotos, muebles callendo al suelo...Natsu se habia despertado..._

_ -¡¿DONDE ESTA?¡- La puerta de la enfermeria se habrio con tal fuerza que pense que se saldria de las bisagras. En el umbral, Natsu buscaba en todas direcciones en busca del misterioso joven que le habia noqueado. Tras no verlo, se dirijio hacia la barra ,donde __Tōru y yo nos encontrabamos. -¿Donde esta?- Entonces se percato del zorro de cinco colas que se encontraba encima de la barra. Lo miro confuso.- ¿De donde a salido este zorro?_

_ -Ese ''zorro'' acaba de darte una paliza, Cerebro llama – Fue Gray quien le respondio y ,como siempre, no desperdiciaba una oportunidad para meterse con Natsu. El pelirosa estaba aun mas confuso y mantenia los brazos cruzados con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, reflexionando sobre la informacion que su amigo le habia dado...y a los pocos minutos estallo_

_ -¡¿COMO ME HAS LLAMADO, STRIPPER?¡- ¡¿Eso era todo lo que habia deducido?¡ ¡¿Que habia sido insultado?¡ ¿Por que me extraño? Estamos hablando de Natsu..._

_ -¡CHICOS¡ Dejen de pelearse.- El maestro detuvo la discusion antes de que no pudiera ser parada. Con calma se dirijio haci mi y pregunto- Lucy ¿Podrias explicarnos que ha pasado?_

_ -Creo que sera mejor que os senteis – Observe a Tōru, el cual solo me asintio.- Esto...haber como os lo explico ..._

_ -Deja que te ayude- Tōru se irguio y salto hasta el taburete de la ropa, despues, sus patas fueron cubiertas por una llamas azules que empezaron a consumir las prendas y salto hacia los expectantes magos. Durante su salto, las llamas cubrieron completamente su cuerpo, camuflando su forma...y se retiraron tan rapido como cuando lo tragaron. Ahora no habia ningun rastro del pequeño zorro blanco, en su lugar habia un joven de unos 20 años, cabellos blancos con dos mechones negros, un ojo rojo y otro dorado, musculos bien desarrollados, ...y completamente desnudo. Cuando aparte la vista del joven observe como la algunas mujeres como Cana o Ever se lo comian con la mirada, otras como Juvia o Erza apartaban la mirada avergonzadas y con un pequeño rubor, y otras como Wendy o Levy se cubrian su rostro,completamente rojo, con la manos. _

_ - Tōru tu ropa- El aludido se giro y me sonrio abiertamente. Pude ver un poco el tatuaje en su espalda. Cuando tomaba su forma humana sus colas se convertian en un tatuaje que cubria sus omoplatos, columna, y la baja espalda. Podia mostrarlas si lo deseaba pero supongo que penso que era menos impactante ver como un zorro se transformaba en un joven en vez de ver como un zorro se tranformaba en un joven con colas... Cuando se giro completamente, evite dirijir mis ojos hacia su masculinidad. Ya la habia vista varias veces...pero me seguia dando verguenza... El joven solo ignoro la mirada hambrienta y la vergueza de las mujeres, al igual que la ira, la rabia, los celos y el odio de los hombres. Se situo delante mia, tomo mi barbilla con una de sus manos y me obligo a mirar en sus hermosos ojos. En ellos pude ver la diversion y la emocion._

_ -Lucy, ¿Estas avergonzada? Dime, ¿Acaso no me has visto ya desnudo?- Sonreia de lado, de una manera seductora... _

_ -Pe..pero..._

_ -Solo responde si o no_

_ -Si ...- No podia contener la verguenza. Baje mis ojos hacia al suelo aunque mi cabeza siguiera sujeta en su mano. Delante de todo el gremio...me iba a morir de verguenza...A mi lado, oi un gruñido. No tenia ni idea de quien era, y Tōru no me dio tiempo a pensar..._

_ -¿Y no hemos dormido juntos? ¿Acaso no me has dejado apoyar mi cabeza en tu hermoso y enorme pecho? ¿ Acaso no he dormido apoyado en tu regazo mientras me acariciabas el pelo?¿Acaso no hemosw disfrutado de un largo y calido baño en compañia? ¿No hemos dormido abrazados durante la fria noche? _

_ -S...si ...- Oi otro gruñido pero este era mas fuerte...y amenazador. ¡ESO ERA¡ Queria hacer que los demas pensaran mal ... Diriji mis ojos al grupo ...y me arrepenti de hacerlo. Algunos como Natsu, Gray o Elfman estaban con el rostro rojo, sorprendidos y con los ojos en blanco...probablemente se hubieran lo imaginado todo...o mas ...Otras como Mira, Erza o Levy me miraban sonrojadas por la verguenza pero sorprendidas de que hubiera hecho esas cosas... Y por ultimo otros como Cana o __Bickslow me miraban de una manera pervertida, sonriendome... Y luego estaba Laxus, el cual mostraba una ira que hizo que me encogiera en la silla. Estaba matando a __Tōru con la mirada, apretaba fuertemente los puños, sus hombros se encontraban tensos y algunas chipas le rodeaban. _

_ La mano que sujetaba mi rostro me solto y al girarme vi a mi compañero sujetandose el estomago con una mano y con la otra se tapaba la boca. Algunas lagrimas empezaron a agruparse en el extremo de sus ojos y ...estallo en carcajadas. Eso era lo que queria, reirse de una situacion muy embarazosa. Por mi parte mi rostro tomo la tonalidad del cabello de Erza y le miraba enfurecida... El resto solo lo miraban confusos._

_ -Que caras...jajajaj..._

_ -Lucy ¿Que le pasa?- Mira me miraba preocupada por el ataque de risa del joven_

_ -Se esta riendo...de vosotros...Como he impedido de que matara a Natsu, no se pudo vengar a si que decidio reirse a vuestra costa con una situacion embarazosa. ¡En realidad no hemos hecho nada ¡ _

_ -¿Y por que le has respondido que si? ¿Acaso tu tambien te burlabas de nosotros?- Gajeel parecia enfadado_

_ -¡No¡ Es verdad que nos hemos bañado o dormido juntos...pero no hicimos nada mas. Ademas la mayoria de las veces estaba en su forma animal...¡ Tōru deja de reirte y vistete¡ _

_ -Jajajaja...Vale, vale ...No te enfades...¿Alguien tiene un cambio de ropa? Queme la mia accidentalmente..._

_ -Si...Siempre tengo un cambio para Gray debajo del mostrador -Mira se acerco al mostrador evitando mirar al joven albino con mechones negros. Volvia a estar avergonzada. Le tendio la ropa sin mirarle a los ojos y volvio a su lugar junto al maestro._

_ -Gracias- Empezo a vestir rapidamente y volvio a mirar al gremio- Podeis quitaros las manos de la cara que ya estoy vestido...Bueno creo que va siendo hora de explicaroslo todo._


	13. Capitulo 12: Reflejo Humano

**Capitulo 12: Reflejo humano**

Fairy tail no me pertenece

**POV Lucy**

-Creo que es momento de explicaroslo todo.

-Hace seis meses decidi que era el momento de poner a prueba mi entrenamiento. Fui a por un mago que se fugo...el cartel que propuse al grupo antes de...antes de marcharme.-Agache mi cabeza...es un tema peliagudo. Note como muchos apartaban sus ojos...tambien es un tema dificil para ellos...- Le encontre escondido en una cueva, y nos enfrentamos. No se como lo hizo, ni que magia utilizo...pero me vencio...- Me detuve un instante, recordando como ese desconocido me habia perdonado la vida para hacer la buena accion del año. El gremio escuchaba atentamente, en silencio. Me fije en Juvia, se mordia el labio inferior y en sus ojos note como contenia su curiosidad para no interumpirme...- ¿Juvia?

-Esto...¿Como Lucy sobrevivio? ¡Quiero decir¡ Juvia se alegra de que Lucy siga viva y halla regresado. Pero si te derroto...Juvia no lo entiende...-Agacho la cabeza, avergonzada ...Percibi como Gray agarraba su mano disimuladamente, dandole un cariñoso apreton, haciendola entender que se encontraba junto a ella, y que el tenia la misma duda...Hacian una bonita pareja...

-Bueno, antes de darme el golpe final me pidio unas ultimas palabras y le pedi que mandara la ultima carta que recibisteis...mi carta de despedida. La habia escrito antes del combate...por si fallaba. El me pregunto mi relacion con el gremio y le explique el motivo por el que me encontraba alli...No se porque pero me perdono la vida... Aunque me dijo que lo hizo como la buena accion del año...Me dejo tirada en el bosque, malherida,... Pasaron tres dias, no me habia movido ni un milimetro, estaba cansada...solo esperaba morir...la oscuridad me envolvio y ...bueno...algo me hizo volver a luchar...-No creo que sea buena idea contarles mi momento de delirio en que oi sus voces dandome apoyo-...Comenze a moverme y poco despues aparecio un pequeño zorro blanco con cinco colas...estaba al borde de la muerte asi que decidi hablar con el...no tenia nada mejor que hacer...Jeejejeje...Asi es como llegue a conocer a Tōru. Me conto que es un dios y protegia el bosque...

-¡¿UN DIOS?¡-Pregunto Happy interrumpiendome con los ojos saliendose de las orbitas- ¡Como mola¡ Oye, oye, ¿Que comen los dioses? ¿Comeis peces? -Estaba al lado de mi compañero en la barra, observandole ilusionado y emocionado...Mientras, Tōru le mira algo...divertido...

-Claro que como peces, pero hay algo que me gusta mas ¿Quieres saber lo que es? -Se irgio en la barra y comenzo a mostrar sus pequeño pero afilados dientes, mientras, Happy asentia efusivamente-...Mi carne favorita es la de ... ¡Gato¡- Se lanzo un poco hacia delante y chaco los dientes delante de la pequeña nariz de Happy. El gato azul puso sus ojos en blanco, completamente asustado...

-¡NATSU¡QUE ME COME¡ME VA A COMER¡- El felino azul salio corriendo a los brazos del pelirosa, buscando su protecccion. Entretanto, el zorro blanco con botines negros reia histericamente con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Tōru¡- Le regañe con el rostro completamente serio, mostrando que poca gracia me hacia su broma...

-Jjajajaaja...Perdona, perdona,...No pude resistirme... Tranquilo,no como gatos...

-Cielos... Tōru, esto ya es muy dificil sin tus bromas. ¿Por que no les cuentas el resto de la historia?-Asi al menos no asustaria otra vez al gremio...O al menos eso espero...

-De acuerdo. Como dijo Lucy, soy un dios. Los dioses tenemos diferentes formas, zorros, aves, osos, lobos,...incluida una humana, pero esta no se muestra hasta que encontramos a nuestro Reflejo humano. El Reflejo humano es como nuestra otra mitad. Cuando lo hayamos, alcanzamos nuestro poder completamente por primera vez. Los dioses somos inmortales pero nuestros Reflejos no, por ello, cuando nuestra mitad fallecen, aparece otro reflejo...Pero no nos debilitamos... Quiero decir, una vez que salimos de la ''jaula'' no volvemos...

-¿Y que tiene que ver Conejita en todo esto?-Pregunto Gajeel, intentando atar todos los cabos de la historia

-La verdad, yo tambien me lo preguntaba..-Supongo que Lily no se diferenciaba tanto de su compañero-...Salvastes a Lucy, pero ¿Por que estas con ella?¿Por que no te marchas con tu Reflejo... o lo que sea eso Como se llame?

-¿No son muy lumbreras, verdad? -Me pregunto Tōru- Haber despistados, Lucy es mi Reflejo humano. Mi primer Reflejo humano

Silencio, todo el gremio se sumio en el mas inquietante silencio...Hasta que estallo la gran pregunta

-¡¿QUE LUCY ES TU REFLEJO HUMANO¡? -Gritaron todos los presentes.

-Si, es lo que he dicho...Desde el momento que supe que era mi Reflejo no me he separado de ella. Lucy es mi ama y no...

-¡No me llames asi¡ ¿Cuantas veces voy a decirte que no soy tu ama?

-Pero Lucyyyy, a Virgo la dejas llamarte Princesa, y me confeso que antes te llamaba ama...¿Por que no puedo llamarte asi?-Empezo a ponerme ojitos...otra vez. El maldito sabia cuales eran mis puntos debiles...¡Y el muy bastardo no dudaba en usarlos a su favor¡

-¡Porque no soy tu ama¡- Bajo la cabeza, seguramente pensaba que le rechazaba como mi compañero, mi Reflejo...a pesar de que ya se lo habia explicado, es muy cabezota...Supongo que tendria que repitirle el motivo de porque no me gusta que me llamara asi...Puse mi mano derecha sobre su cabeza, despeine su pelaje y le respondi- Porque eres mi amigo...No soy superior a ti, soy tu igual.-Le sonrei con mi cabeza de medio lado, sus ojos se abrieron y unas pequeñas lagrimas aparecieron en sus pequeños ojos. Despues salto sobre mi y se acurruco en mi pecho.

Todos guardaron silencio con una sonrisa en sus labios, incluso Happy que seguia en los brazos de Natsu. Al rato, el maestro se acerco y le pregunto al pequeño zorro en mis brazos

-Bueno, los amigos de Lucy son bien recividos aqui. Asi que ...¿Te gustaria unirte al gremio?-El aludido levanto su cabecita y observo al anciano enfrente suya

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad¿Donde quieres tu marca?-A Tōru le brillaron los ojos y solo pudo responder con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes

-En la cola del centro.


End file.
